Life as Parents
by SimplyCecelia
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are a happily married couple with an adorably crazy daughter named Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah was lying on her stomach on the floor of her bedroom, colouring the last part of the bears' arm. She loved colouring, and bears were her most favourite animal ever. Kicking her feet lazily, she moved her purple crayon carefully over her bear. She always did her best to stay inside the lines she drew.

Sarah almost never coloured her animals the 'right' colour. She much preferred to make them completely her own.

She looked up and down the picture trying to see if she had forgotten anything. There was something missing. Something big... But she couldn't figure out what. If she figured it out she'll add it in later, but for right now, she was done.

Sarah stood and walked determinedly to the door when she realized what she had forgotten on her picture.

"Artists always sign their work!" Sarah exclaimed foolishly, feeling silly she had forgotten. That was one of the main things her dads said when she asked them how she could be a real artist.

Sarah dug around in her pencil case, and pulled out her favourite blue pen. She got it from her dad. It was a real business person pen. She liked to call it her business pen.

The five year old smiled brightly at her finally completed picture and raced out of her room, down the hall, and into the living room to show it to her father.

Kurt was stretched across the couch lazily, with an arm over his eyes, relaxing after a long day of work.

Sarah saw her daddy napping and for a split second she was going to let him sleep. But he just _had _to see her picture so-

"Daddy daddy look at my picture!" Sarah said loudly, as she landed heavily on Kurt's stomach.

Kurt jolted forward and opened his eyes quickly to see a big purple bear staring back at him.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Sarah said in an awed whisper, as she marvelled at her work. It was probably the best bear she ever drew. It was even better than Prince Fluffington, the big blue bear she drew last week.

Kurt took a moment to catch his breath before smiling at his daughter. "Yes yes, it's very pretty."

"Can we put him on the fridge with the others?" Sarah asked excitedly, locking eyes with her father.

Kurt laughed gently as he sat up, pulling Sarah down onto his lap. "Of course we can." Kurt replied sweetly, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Yay! C'mon, let's go!" Sarah attempted to pull away but Kurt just hugged her tighter. Sarah laughed loudly and struggled against her dad. "Daddy let go of me! We need to put my bear on the fridge!"

"But I'm tired! I don't want to get up right now, we can do it later." Kurt replied with a laugh as he pulled his daughter onto his stomach and laid back down, intent on falling back asleep.

"Dad! Lemme go!"

"No." Kurt replied simply, hugging Sarah tighter, using her like a giant teddy bear, as she squealed with laughter.

Sarah squeezed her hands between herself and her father, and poked him hard in the ribs. Kurt yelled in surprise, and began to laugh, unknowingly releasing Sarah instantly.

"Don't poke me there! I'm extremely ticklish!"

Sarah laughed loudly as she ran across the living room and out into the hall toward the office/music room. She knocked once before swinging the door open and finding her father sitting in front of the piano, reading some music.

"Daddy! Daddy lookit!" Sarah exclaimed loudly, sitting next to Blaine on the piano bench.

Blaine smiled down at his daughter, as he set his music aside to take the picture from Sarah's hands.

"Oh you coloured a purple one this time! It is very, very pretty Sarah." Blaine praised happily, as he planted a soft kiss to the top of Sarah's head.

Sarah beamed up at her father and took her picture back to point out her favourite parts.

"...and that's his watch. He uses it to tell time and to shoot lazers at his enemies and to communicate with his friends." Sarah said wisely pointing to the purple bear's striking blue watch. "And- OH! Look look look! I signed it like a real artist! And I used my business pen that you gave me!"

Blaine looked down at his daughter in awe. She really was something special.

"I think it's beautiful." A large smile graced Sarah's cheeks as she looked down at her drawing. It really is amazing.

"Does it have a name yet?" Blaine asked simply.

Sarah felt her jaw drop.

How in the world could she forget a name?

Sarah stared blankly ahead searching her mind frantically for the perfect name.

"Uhm... how about... I... I don't know. Dad help me! I need a name!"

"Woah, don't pressure yourself. The perfect name will come to you eventually."

"I- but I- I need a name right now daddy! He can't just be nameless! What if I never pick a name and he feels unloved or something! He needs a named right now!"

"Slow down, you can't rush art remember?"

Sarah thought over Blaine's words for a moment before nodding slowly in understanding. She felt a bit of relief wash over her. She'll find the perfect name later. No need to rush it, she thought, as she turned back to her art.

"C'mon Sarah. I got up just to put your bear on the fridge." Kurt said entering the room with a roll of scotch tape in his hands.

Sarah smiled so hard she felt like her face might break. Kurt left the room to the kitchen and Sarah hopped off the piano bench to follow him.

"C'mon daddy! You have to come to!" Sarah stated matter-of-factly, pulling Blaine by the wrist to the kitchen.

Blaine and Kurt sat on the floor in front of the fridge, hand in hand, leaning into each other.

Sarah searched the fridge frantically, debating where the best place would be, while her parents just smiled at all the animals on their fridge. Everything from pink giraffes to yellow llamas covered the fridge from head to toe.

"THERE! RIGHT NEXT TO PRINCE FLUFFINGTON!" Sarah shouted, practically vibrating with excitement. "THEY CAN BE BEST FRIENDS AND PRINCE FLUFFINGTON CAN PROTECT THE NEW BEAR WITH HIS MAGIC CROWN WHILE THE NEW BEAR PROTECTS PRINCE FLUFFINGTON WITH HIS LAZER WATCH!"

Kurt laughed to himself while Blaine and Sarah discussed all the adventures the two bears could have together. He took the picture from Sarah's hands and taped it right next to the big blue bear.

Sarah took a step back to marvel at the friendship she had just created.

"It's beautiful." Sarah whispered, gazing at her art.

Kurt pulled Sarah into his lap and held her tightly. "I'm proud of you Sarah. These are all really good." Kurt kissed his daughter's cheek and smiled when he heard her giggle.

Blaine watched his little family and decided to join in on the group hug. He crawled to the space just behind Kurt and pulled them to his chest, wrapping his arms around them both lovingly. Sarah giggled once more before relaxing into her father's embrace. Sarah always loved to take naps in her parents' arms. It was the safest, warmest, most comfortable place in the entire world. She could already feel herself dozing off when Kurt asked if she wanted a snack.

"Can I have a cookie?" Sarah asked excitedly, all signs of sleep leaving as quickly as they came. "A chocolate chip cookie?"

"Of course you can sweetie," Blaine said, ruffling her hair slightly, as he stood to get the cookies from the cupboard.

"Can... can I have two?" Kurt laughed at his daughter and stood up, carrying Sarah off the ground with him.

"I don't want to spoil your appetite though... we'll be eating dinner soon and..." Blaine's train of thought was cut off by the adorably sad looked that now covered Sarah's entire being. She looked like a little puppy. Her hands held in front of her like she was begging, her eyes wide and sad, her bottom lip sticking out slightly to accent just how much she needed that second cookie.

It's like she practiced that look in the mirror, Blaine thought, as he reluctantly pulled out another cookie, handing them both to the adorable brown haired girl.

Sarah squealed in delight, and took a cookie in each hand, taking a bite of one. "Thank you daddy!" She garbled, mouth full of cookie, as she leaned over in Kurt's arms to leave a small, crumb covered kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Oh and thank you too daddy." Sarah said, turning to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"Why are you thanking me again?" Blaine said sarcastically.

"No I meant my other daddy!" Sarah said to Blaine in a huff. Her dads always played these kinds of jokes on her. They were so annoying!

"Oh so I'm the _other_ daddy now am I?" Kurt asked jokingly.

"No! No! Never!" Sarah said frantically.

"Oh so _I'm_ the other daddy?" Blaine put a hand over his chest, pretending to be offended.

"Stop! You're confusing me!"

Kurt laughed and leaned in to whisper advice into Sarah's ear.

Sarah giggled and jumped to the ground to face Blaine seriously.

"You're not the other daddy, you're the short daddy!" Sarah exclaimed, as she ran off to her room.

Blaine turned to watch her leave, completely taken aback. "Hey! I- I'm not that short!"

"Oh really now?" Kurt walked over to stand face to face with Blaine. He was only a few inches taller, but Kurt loved reminding Blaine of the fact he was shorter.

"I- Shut up! You're not _that _much taller than me!" Blaine stood up as tall as he could without perching himself on his toes.

Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and stared deep into his hazel eyes.

"I'm still taller." Kurt said lightly pressing a soft, loving kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Well... at least I'm taller than Sarah."

"Yes you're taller than our five year old daughter. Congratulations, Blaine." Kurt replied in a lovingly sarcastic tone.

"Shuddup." Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt closer to place a tender kiss on his husbands mocking lips.

* * *

><p><em>KAY! This fic will basically be following the Hummel-Anderson family through life. I have a quite a few idea's planned out already, it's just a matter of writing it. I don't know how often this will be updated though. Whenever I have time I'll write. :)<em>

_For the time being I think everything will be sunshine and rainbows but as they get older everything might get angsty and yeah. You know how teens are._

_I'm really really excited about this one guys. Just saying. asdkfjhaskjdf I hope you like it. :s_


	2. Chapter 2

_This story is so much fun to write you guys. jskldfhadfas_

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the fridge, intent on grabbing something to eat, but was distracted by a large piece of paper lying on top of the yogurt. He picked up the slightly cold sheet and took in the sight.<p>

The paper was completely coloured from top to bottom, with greens and yellows and every other colour in existence. Over all of the colour was a sentence written in black crayon. Blaine eyed the sentence curiously, turning to sit at the table next to Kurt.

"Sarah left another note in the fridge." Blaine said casually, placing the note on Kurt's newspaper.

"Hmm... 'family meeting today at noon,'" Kurt read aloud, "What do you think she wants this time?" Kurt asked, moving the note off his paper and into the empty space on the table in front of them.

"Well, last time Sarah organized a meeting we spent seven hours at the zoo." Blaine laughed, "Our daughter should be a lawyer. She really knows how to make a great arguement."

"Yeah, like the time she actually convinced you ice cream before supper was a good idea?" Kurt replied with a laugh, pulling his newspaper up to his face.

"Hey! You believed her just as much as I did!"

Kurt smirked to himself behind his newspaper as Blaine checked his watch.

"So this meeting should be starting in about twenty min-"

"Oh good, you're early. Well let's get started then." Sarah said, entering the kitchen with a pink clipboard clutched in her arms. She was wearing one of Blaine's suit jackets, and a pair of plastic princess heels. Sarah loved to dress up and look official for family meetings.

"Uhm. Alright. What would you like to talk about?" Blaine asked as Kurt set aside his newspaper to watch the hilarity begin.

Sarah pulled an empty chair away from the table, and climbed up to stand on top of it, clearing her throat, and checking her clipboard one last time.

Nodding in approval, Sarah set down the clipboard and looked into each of her father's eyes in turn.

"We need to get a puppy." Sarah said matter-of-factly, taking one last look at her father's before sitting in the chair and pulling her clipboard into the space on the table in front of her.

"A... a puppy?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. A puppy. Small. Fluffy. Perhaps brown. Maybe white." Sarah said with a very serious expression.

"I... why?" Kurt retorted.

"Because I am an only child."

"Wait what?" Blaine asked slightly taken aback. "What does that have to do with getting a puppy?"

"Well you see," Sarah began, flipping the page up on her clipboard to look at the next one.

Blaine tilted his head to read the words 'STEP ONE: TELL THEM WE NEED A PUPPY.' written in blue pen. Her business pen, Blaine thought as he fought back the urge to laugh.

"Since I am an only child, there are times when I get bored and you guys are tired or too busy to play with me. We need to get a puppy so I'll have a friend."

"Sarah, a puppy is a big responsibility."Blaine said reasonably.

"Yes, I know. My friend's that have puppies tell me that, but they also say it's a lot of fun. And I like fun. Don't you?"

"Of course, but... I don't know Sarah, this is a big decision. We'll... think about it, okay?" Kurt said turning to share a questionable look with his husband.

"Hmm. Fair enough. I'll leave you my notes to read over." Sarah pulled a page out of her clip board and setting it in front of her fathers. "Thank you for your time."

Sarah hopped off the chair and walked back to her room, closing the door behind her.

The second Blaine was sure Sarah was gone, he let out a loud laugh. "Where does she learn these things? That was amazing!"

"I told you not to let her watch those court room shows..." Kurt mumbled quietly, pulling the list Sarah left closer so he could read the messy scribbles of the five year old's writing.

_REASONS WE NEED A PUPPY:_

_I AM AN ONLY CHILD._

_PARENTS CAN BE BORING. PUPPIES AREN'T BORING._

"Hey! I am_ never_ boring!" Blaine said, reading the note over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled and pushed Blaine away to read the rest of it out loud.

"Number three, Puppies are cute. Hmm. That's a good reason." Kurt said sarcastically as Blaine nodded in approval.

"You gotta admit, the girl knows what she's talking about." Kurt rolled his eyes and read the final reason on the list.

"Number four, everybody else has one. Well."

"Hmm. I think we should get one."

"Wait what? You're not seriously considering this are you?" Kurt laughed, utterly bewildered.

"Well, why not? The girl does make a point." Blaine leaned back in his chair and shrugged at Kurt, thinking of how it wasn't a big deal. It was just a puppy.

"Yes Blaine, 'because they're cute' is a great reason to get a puppy."

"Well why shouldn't we get one?" Blaine asked seriously.

"She's _five._ That's a little young for such a huge responsibility. Plus, Sarah has always been a bit careless. She isn't responsible enough yet."

"I got my first puppy when I was five," Blaine said with an innocent shrug, "It _taught_ me how to be responsible. I think it will be good for her. Besides, the other points on that list were pretty legitimate."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, urging him to continue.

"Well she is an only child. Yeah, she could just have a friend come over when she gets bored, but on the days when her friends are busy or no one can come over she'll need a friend. Remember what happened last week?"

Kurt shuddered a little as his thoughts went back to the day Sarah got bored and made her own rock band out of pots and pans. Kurt had the biggest headache of his life for three days after that incident.

"Plus," Blaine added as he stood and started walking out of the kitchen, "You can be boring sometimes."

Kurt just shook his he slowly registered what Blaine had said.

"HEY! I'M A LOT MORE FUN THAN YOU ARE!" Kurt shouted at the now empty doorway.

* * *

><p>Sarah was seated on the floor of her bedroom, right next to her partially opened door, frantically writing on her clipboard.<p>

S_TEP THREE: BE RESPONSIBLE._

* * *

><p>Kurt felt the sun burn through his eyelids as he tried his best to stay asleep. He covered his eyes with his hands but he could already feel his body starting to wake up. He yawned loudly and rolled over to cuddle closer to his husband's side, nuzzling his head into the soft skin of Blaine's neck.<p>

Blaine subconsciously wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him closer, opening an eye to look at him.

The sun illuminated the pale skin of Kurt's cheek, and Blaine couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous of how perfect Kurt looked all the time. But that thought was quickly replaced immediately with the thought that this perfectly beautiful, wonderfully amazing man was his husband. And that thought was all Blaine needed to get through anything life threw at him.

Kurt yawned against Blaine and decided it was time to get up and make Sarah breakfast.

Blaine shuddered as the cold air replaced the heat from where Kurt's body was and pulled the blankets closer to his chest.

"Why do you is always wake up so early? This is," Blaine paused to let out a long yawn, " fucking ridiculous."

Kurt stretched his arms above his head and glanced over at the clock on his bedside table.

"Blaine, it's ten am, this is not early." Kurt laughed as Blaine covered his face with the blankets and fell back asleep.

Kurt leaned in, pulling the blankets away from Blaine's face gently, to place a soft sweet kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled as an instant feeling of warmth spread through his entire body.

"Time to wake up Blaine," Kurt said as he pulled away, hopping off the bed, and entering their ensuite bathroom.

"I'll get up later..." Blaine said lazily, falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt exited the bedroom, teeth brushed, and face moisturised, making his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for Sarah.<p>

On a normal day, Sarah would be sitting on the living room floor, and watching cartoons; but today, she was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of fruit loops in front of her. She was reading the morning newspaper, and sipping milk from a blue coffee mug.

Kurt froze in the doorway, staring at his daughter. What in the hell was she doing? She- How did she already have breakfast? She never makes her own breakfast! How did she reach the bowls? She's to short to reach up that high. What the hell was-

"Oh hello father," Sarah said, interrupting Kurt's thoughts, with her best adult voice. (Which had just the slightest hint of a British accent, Kurt noticed.) "I was just enjoying a _lovely _breakfast, that I made for myself. Would you care to join me?"

Sarah smiled brightly as Kurt just stared, completely dumbstruck.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast?" Sarah asked, hopping off the chair, walking over to open the cupboards, and motioning at all the cereal boxes inside. "We have a wide selection of various breakfast foods."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He just stood and gaped, trying to piece together what was happening. He walked forward, and sat gingerly at the table, waiting for Sarah to explain.

Sarah smiled again, and sat back in her seat.

"There is a _lovely _article about a musical today," Sarah said, motioning to the newspaper in front of her. She wasn't the best reader in the world, but she knew enough to tell what the article was saying. "Would you like to read it? I found it very... _riveting_." Sarah beamed at herself for thinking up a word that made her sound so smart. She silently thanked that last episode of CSI she watched for using big words.

"What are you doing?" Kurt finally choked out.

"Why, whatever do you mean, father?" Sarah asked innocently, a small mischievous grin spreading across her face like wildfire.

"You never make yourself breakfast, you don't read the newspaper, and I know for a fact that's not coffee, so why are you pretending like it is?" Sarah stopped mid-sip, and put down her coffee cup of milk. "Why are you... what- why? Just, what is- what are you doing?"

Sarah giggled innocently, standing from her seat and walking slowly towards the doorway to leave, pausing and facing Kurt one last time.

"Why father, I'm just being my normal, _responsible, _self." Sarah smiled as Kurt felt the last piece of the puzzle fit together in his brain.

This was all for a damn puppy.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you should've seen what Sarah was doing this morning, it was... I don't even know. She should become an actress or something. She put on quite a show."<p>

"How so?" Blaine asked from the bathroom as he shaved.

Kurt replayed the details from earlier that morning as he dug through his closet for an outfit to wear.

Blaine laughed quietly but didn't say anything.

Kurt knew this meant he was thinking about something and walked to the bathroom door, to stare at Blaine in the mirror.

They stood in silence for a moment, both waiting for the other to speak first.

Kurt sighed, and broke the silence.

"Well go on then, say what you want to say." Kurt.

"Well... maybe she wasn't just putting on a show to get what she wanted... Maybe, Sarah really was proving how responsible she could be. I mean, she did make herself breakfast, and she didn't completely destroy the kitchen, did she?"

Kurt sighed. He knew Blaine had a bit of a point. Sarah may be young, but she knows her stuff. Plus, Blaine said getting a pet taught him responsibility... and if something like that could teach Blaine, of all people, responsibility, then it sure as hell could teach Sarah... Plus she really was very convincing with her act of responsibility... He still needs to find out how she was able to get to the top shelf to grab the bowl for her breakfast, Kurt noted.

Blaine leaned over the sink to wash any leftover shaving cream off his face and stood up, drying his face with a towel.

"She really _really_ wants a puppy Kurt. And she can be responsible. So... Why not?" Blaine set the towel back on the counter and turned to face his husband.

Kurt bit the nail of his thumb and tried to think of reasons why Sarah shouldn't get a puppy.

Son-of-a-bitch, why couldn't he think of anything?

"Plus... if she fails, you get to wag your finger and yell 'I told you so'" Blaine added with a small laugh.

"Fine," Kurt said, throwing his hands up in surrender, after a moments silence. "Let's get a puppy."

The door to the master bedroom flung open, and smashed against the wall, making Kurt and Blaine jump. Sarah ran up and hugged Kurt, laughing and jumping excitedly.

"Do you really mean it? We're getting a puppy?" Sarah asked, excitement pouring out of every part of her body.

"Were- Sarah, were you eaves dropping?" Kurt asked, stuck in another state of shock.

"Are we getting a puppy?" Sarah replied excitedly.

Kurt stopped to think, feeling a smirk play across his face.

"Only if you promise to stop eaves dropping."

Kurt kneeled down to stare seriously into his daughter's eyes, and held out his pinky.

"Promise!" Sarah squealed, linking his pinky around Kurt's.

Sarah giggled crazily as excitement bubbled up inside her. They were getting a puppy!

* * *

><p><em>I really enjoy this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.<em>

_PS, if anyone has any suggestions for names for this dog that would be great. I suck at naming things. x.x_

_Plus, if there's any crazy adventure you want to see this family get into, let me know._

_LASTLY, sorry for taking a long time to update. I hate when I have to wait forever for the next chapter of a story, so I apologize, and thank you for you patience. :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_asjdkfha sorry this took longer to write than I thought it would. Enjoy. :3_

* * *

><p>The front door of the Hummel-Anderson home swung open with a crash, as Sarah lead her new puppy into its new home.<p>

"COME ON MARCEL, I'LL SHOW YOU OUR ROOM!" Sarah yelled excitedly, picking up the fluffy brown dog and carrying it down the hall, toward her bedroom.

Kurt and Blaine walked into the apartment, arms full of random items for the dog, as Kurt kept arguing over the name of their new pet.

"Did she really have to name it Marcel? I mean, what in the hell kind of name is that for a dog?" Kurt asked, more to himself than to Blaine, as he set a bag of dog food on the kitchen table, and turned to fill one of the dog dishes with water.

"I like it. I think it's a great name." Blaine replied as he placed the bags of items in his hands carelessly on the table, shrugging off his jacket lazily, and throwing it onto the nearest chair.

"Yeah yeah I just thought... I don't know, I thought she would go for a more generic dog name. Like Fluffy, or... Spot."

"Did you honestly think that Sarah, _our daughter Sarah_, would give something a generic name? Do you know her at all?" Blaine laughed as Kurt gave up his argument with a sigh. Of course Sarah wouldn't pick the kind of name a normal five year old would pick. "Do you remember when she was playing school and her teacher name was 'Mrs Kerfoodle'?" Blaine asked with a laugh, as he sat in a chair, motioning for Kurt to join him.

Kurt smiled at the memory, and walked over to sit on Blaine's lap, ignoring the offer to sit on one of the other chairs.

"She really is the most creative kids ever." Blaine continued, pulling Kurt closer to his chest. "Hah, remember what the top student's name was?"

Kurt thought for a moment, his mind searching back to the days when Sarah had her heart set on being a teacher. It seemed like she changed her career aspiration every few months. Kurt was just about to give up and ask Blaine what the name was when he remembered.

"Helga Pataki." Kurt said with a laugh. "Where did she even get the idea for that name?"

"She loves Hey, Arnold..." Blaine replied quietly, stroking Kurt's arm gently.

Kurt hummed softly at the feeling, and relaxed further into Blaine, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's neck. Blaine closed his eyes, feeling completely at ease.

After a long day of running around town, he finally got to sit down and rest.

Sarah ran out of her room excitedly, Marcel following closely at her heels. The comfortable silence left as quickly as it came as Sarah squealed excitedly and sat on the floor, pulling her new puppy onto her lap.

"We need to take him for a walk!" Sarah exclaimed, not taking her eyes off of Marcel.

"What? But we just got home! Don't you want to relax a bit?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"I sure as hell do." Kurt mumbled, just loud enough for him and Blaine to hear.

"No, we don't need relaxing. We need to take Marcel for a walk. You told me to get him used to his new home! And that means he needs to get used to the_ neighbourhood_ as well." Sarah stated, matter-of-factly.

"How about we rest first? Your father and I are tired. We can take Marcel for a walk later."

Sarah whipped her head up and stared Blaine in the eyes seriously. Blaine searched his daughters face. He couldn't quite tell if she was angry or happy or upset. She was just... determined.

After a few moments of tense silence, Sarah stood, gathering Marcel in her arms and nodded at her fathers.

"One hour. Then we go for a walk."

Sarah turned sharply on her heel and returned to her bedroom.

Kurt just shrugged off the interruption as if it never happened, and nuzzled his nose back into Blaine's neck, closing his eyes and letting himself fall into a relaxed sleep.

Blaine smiled at the touch and decided they would be more comfortable lying down. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's back, and secured the other under Kurt's knees.

Kurt subconsciously wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's neck. He loved getting carried, but he was still afraid of being dropped.

Blaine walked the two of them to the living room and set Kurt gently on the couch, before climbing into the empty space next to him.

They wrapped their arms around each other, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sarah walked into the living room and stared at her sleeping parents. She was already wearing her sneakers, and she had Marcel on his leash. They were both ready to go on a walk.<p>

Sarah surveyed the situation, and tried to pick the fastest way to get her dads off the couch, and out the door.

She decided it might be a little rude to jump on them, so she cleared her throat and prepared to speak.

"TIME'S UP!" Sarah yelled, loudly yet casually, as if she did this every day. "TIME TO TAKE MARCEL FOR A WALK. COME ON. LETS GOOOOO."

* * *

><p>Sarah skipped through the park happily, watching as Marcel ran around her frantically, attempting to sniff every tree, and say hi to everyone he passed.<p>

Kurt and Blaine walked a few steps behind her, hands held together tightly. Kurt was smiling like an idiot at the sight before him, and he didn't care. His daughter was the cutest thing in the entire world.

Blaine looked over at his husband and he felt his heart swell with love. Kurt was always beautiful, but when he smiled like that... He was utterly breath taking.

Kurt noticed Blaine looking at him, and felt his face heat up. He's been with Blaine since he was sixteen, and he still blushed when Blaine looked at him like that.

"She's just so damn cute, okay?" Kurt said shyly.

"She gets it from her father." Blaine replied smoothly. Kurt rolled his eyes and nudged Blaine in the shoulder. They laughed together as Blaine leaned in to place a simple kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Sarah looked back at her dads, just in time to see Blaine kiss Kurt. Sarah thought kissing was icky. She turned her head back to the path ahead of her and saw an older couple sitting on a bench, sneering at her parents. They must've thought kissing was icky too, Sarah thought.

She didn't think too much into it.

That is, until another group of people were looking disapprovingly at her dads. She looked back to see if they were kissing again, but they weren't. Sarah tried to think of another reason people would look at her parents like that, but her five year old mind couldn't think up a reason.

Sarah felt the skip in her step slowly vanish, as more people stared at her family disapprovingly.

_What is going on?_ Sarah thought to herself.

She fell back, and joined step with her fathers, grabbing onto Kurt's hand.

Kurt stared down at Sarah lovingly. Sarah stared back with a look of confusion. He raised an eyebrow, and Sarah nodded her head at the people around her. Kurt turned his gaze to the people who were staring at them like they were the worst people in the world.

"They must not like The Beatles. I told Blaine not to wear that t-shirt," Kurt whispered into Sarah's ear with a laugh, as they continued to walk down the stone path of the park.

Blaine turned to see what was going on, just as Sarah skipped ahead happily. He turned to his husband and gave him a questioning glance.

"I'll explain when we get home."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat at the table, having just put Sarah and Marcel to bed a little while ago. Blaine wanted to come right out and ask what he said to Sarah in the park, but he decided to let Kurt talk when he was ready.<p>

Kurt sipped at his cup of water nervously. He didn't quite know why he was nervous, but he was.

Kurt took a deep breath and locked eyes with Blaine.

"People in the park were being homophobic assholes, and Sarah noticed. She wanted to know why people were looking at us like that, and I told her it was because they don't like the Beatles."

Blaine just blinked dumbly. He really didn't know what to say. Does anything even need to be said?

"Kurt, that's ridiculous, everyone likes the Beatles." Blaine replied, earning a small smile from Kurt. "...Why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"I don't know..." Kurt said with a shrug, "Maybe because she's too young to understand fully? I don't know Blaine, I just... I don't want Sarah to know the truth about how horrible the world is just yet. She's young. The world is still nothing but sunshine and rainbows to her. I guess... I guess I would feel like a monster for shattering that image so early."

Kurt attempted to smile, but Blaine could see the sadness in Kurt's eyes.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and held it lovingly in both of his.

"We're going to have to tell her someday." Blaine replied reasonably. He personally thought it would probably be best if Sarah knew about all the hate and injustice sooner, rather than later. But, seeing the pain in Kurt's eyes, he just couldn't force Kurt to tell her. Homophobia has never really bothered Blaine all that much, but he knows how it bothered his husband. Kurt always put up a tough defence against hate, but Blaine knew just how scared Kurt really was.

"We'll tell her. When she's a bit older."

"Promise?" Blaine asked, dropping Kurt's hand and sticking out his pinky with a small smile.

"Promise." Kurt whispered in response, linking his pinky with Blaine's.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you're enjoying the story so far :3<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah I'm sorry this took so long but I was being really unproductive but ajksdfk here's chapter four :3_

* * *

><p>Sarah sat on her father's lap on the couch, while Kurt braided her hair. She didn't really like braids, but her dad really loved to do her hair so she let him. It made him happy, and when Kurt was busy with her hair, Sarah could change the channel and watch Spongebob Squarepants.<p>

The phone rang in the kitchen, and Blaine called out from his office that he would answer it.

Neither Kurt nor Sarah could care less though; they were too wrapped up in what they were doing.

"Sarah, Erica is on the phone, she wants to talk to you," Blaine said, walking casually into the living room with the wireless phone in his hand.

Sarah immediately jumped off Kurt's lap and ran to take the phone out of Blaine's hands.

"Hey, I'm not done!" Kurt said, attempting to hide his disappointment. He absolutely loved Sarah's hair. It was the perfect shade of dark brown, and when it wasn't in a pony tail, it would reach all the down to the small of Sarah's back. Plus, it was really soft. (Thanks to the expensive shampoo Kurt insisted upon buying every month.)

"You can do my hair later daddy! I'm gonna go talk to Erica!" Sarah put the phone to her ear and said hi to her best friend from kindergarten, as she walked away to her bedroom.

Kurt fell back on the couch and let his hands fall to his side with a small sigh. He found the remote and quickly switched off the TV. How in the hell did this stupid show get on his TV anyways?

Blaine sat down in the empty space on the couch and slid his hand into Kurt's.

"You can play with my hair if you want," Blaine said with a smile as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Your hair is too short to do anything with." Kurt replied with a smirk, shoving Blaine in the shoulder playfully.

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him in close, grabbing the remote and searching for a show they could watch together.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE HOLD ON I'LL ASK!" Sarah squealed from her bedroom, loud enough to cause Kurt to jump.

Kurt and Blaine shared a questioning look as they heard a door swing open and hurried footsteps heading their way.

Sarah burst into the living room and hopped up and down excitedly. Finally she stopped hopping, closed her eyes, and took a long, overdramatic breath to calm herself down.

"Daddy." Sarah said staring seriously into Kurt's eyes. "Daddy." She said turning to stare deep in to Blaine's eyes. "Erica invited me over to her house for a slumber party. And I _need_ to go." Sarah stated as seriously as possible, fighting back all of her excitement.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a worried expression. He saw how excited Sarah was about this, but she had never slept away from home before. This would be her first sleep over. Isn't she a bit young? She's only five years old after all.

"I NEED TO GO. PLEASE." Sarah pleaded dropping to her knees, stretching both hands out in front of her as if she was praying.

Blaine smiled lightly at Kurt. It wasn't a very big deal to him. It was just a sleepover. Plus, she really wanted to go, so why shouldn't he let them?

Blaine turned to his daughter and opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt was quicker. Slapping a hand over his husband's mouth, he smiled sheepishly at Sarah.

"We'll talk it over, okay sweetie? You go back to your room and talk to Erica; we'll call you back when we make up our minds." Kurt tried his best not to sound nervous as he spoke. He _really_ wasn't sure about this...

Blaine struggled against Kurt's hold, but Kurt just kept pulling him back. Blaine attempted to break away from his husband's hold, but Kurt wouldn't let go. Not until Sarah left. He knew Blaine would say yes right away without thinking of the consequences and Kurt wanted to have his say in this.

Sarah's smile faltered a little, but she had hope. She hopped up to her feet, dusted off her pants, and clasped her hands together pleadingly.

"I really, really, _really_ want to go. Just keep that in mind." Sarah whispered, as she backed out of the living room. The second she was out of the room, she turned and broke out into a run.

Kurt heard the door close, and released his squirming husband. Blaine fell away from Kurt and yelped in shock as he hit the floor. Kurt laughed lightly to himself, as Blaine stood and sat next to his husband, acting as though he hadn't fallen at all.

"So. Thank's for that." Blaine said sarcastically as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I knew you would say yes without thinking. And once Sarah gets a yes, there's no going back. I wanted a say in this." Kurt said simply, crossing his legs to face Blaine on the couch.

"...I thought it over a little bit..." Blaine muttered, mimicking Kurt's position so they could see each other perfectly while they talked.

"So. Why not?" Blaine asked, instinctively grabbing Kurt's hands with his.

"She's only five years old, Blaine. That's a little young, don't you think?"

"No. Not at all." Blaine said simply, flashing a small grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"She hasn't slept away from home before-"

"Lies!" Blaine laughed. "She's slept away from home lots of times!"

"Grandma and Grandpa's house doesn't count." Kurt sighed, thinking back to the many times they travelled to Ohio to visit Burt and Carole.

"Well why not? That's away from home, isn't it?" Blaine smirked as Kurt just shook his head.

"Sarah was only one room away. This will be her first night away from us."

"Well then there's a first time for everything!"

"But- what if she gets a nightmare at Erica's house?" Kurt knew he was basically making up reasons why Sarah shouldn't go, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was too young. "Who's going to comfort her?" Kurt said, looking worried.

"Mary would." Blaine said simply, referring to Erica's mother. Kurt sighed lightly, mulling over everything. "Plus, she hasn't had a nightmare in over a year. Not since the boogeyman moved out and was replaced by a friendly Norwegian dragon." Blaine smiled as Kurt laughed; remembering the story Sarah made up to overcome her fear of having monsters under her bed. According to Sarah, the dragon was really good at convincing the monsters to move out and leave her alone.

"And if she got home sick she could just call us and we can go pick her up." Kurt looked down at their linked hands with a sigh, knowing he'd been defeated.

"She can handle herself, Kurt. She's really proven herself with Marcel. She's a big girl." Blaine smiled as Kurt threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, fine, she can go!"

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt onto his lap, kissing the top of his head.

They sat in silence, Kurt doing his best to convince himself that this was a good idea, and Blaine just loving every moment he spent with Kurt.

Kurt took a slow breath and laughed quietly.

"...She is going to absolutely explode when we tell her."

* * *

><p>Sarah practically screamed, as she jumped up and down with excitement, flailing her arms wildly and thanking her parents.<p>

Kurt and Blaine just laughed and tried to get her to calm down a little.

"Sarah, call Erica and ask her what time you should go over okay?" Blaine held Sarah by the shoulders as he spoke to keep her attention.

Sarah squealed quietly and nodded her head to show she understood.

"And then we'll help you pack, okay?" Sarah nodded again as she started to hop slightly in Blaine's hands.

Blaine let go of Sarah and pulled Kurt with him towards the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

They sat at the table together, as the faint sound of squealing and hopping filled the kitchen.

Blaine and Kurt shared a look of amusement.

She may be a little insane, but they had the most precious daughter in the entire world.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Did you remember a hairbrush? It's not too late to go back and get it if you did. I don't want you to wake up in the morning and be stuck with messy hair all day, maybe we should go back and-"<p>

"Kurt shut up." Blaine interrupted, eyes focused on the road as he drove. Kurt played with his seatbelt nervously. Sarah may be responsible and all that but she was still Kurt's little girl. What if Erica's house didn't have a proper locks and security systems and a criminal broke in and kidnapped his baby! No no no this was a bad idea-

Kurt shook his head, throwing every bad thought out the window. He scolded himself for being so damn over protective and busied his mind by playing a game on his phone.

Sarah sat in the back seat, her backpack in the seat next to her, as she held her pillow in her lap. She was smiling larger than she had ever smiled in her entire life. She couldn't wait to get to Erica's house. This was her first sleepover ever! Erica said they were going to sleep on the living room floor, in sleeping bags. And they were going to watch movies, and play board games, and tell scary stories to eachother until they fell asleep.

Sarah was practically vibrating with excitement.

The car turned onto the street Erica lived on and Sarah peered out the window, counting down the houses until-

"WE'RE HERE!" Sarah squealed, practically ripping off her seat belt and grabbing her bag.

The family exited the car and walked up the stone path way up to front door.

Erica knocked enthusiastically and hopped from her left foot to her right, in a little dance.

Blaine looked on in amusement and looked over to see if Kurt was enjoying the dance too.

Kurt was biting his lip nervously, and didn't even notice when Blaine pecked him on the cheek encouragingly. He attempted to smile but he still looked a little scared.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak to him when the front door opened to reveal a tall brown haired woman, with tan skin and a simple smile.

"Hello Sarah! Kurt, Blaine, nice to see you again." Erica's mother greeted the Hummel-Anderson family, motioning for them all to enter.

"Hey Mary," Blaine greeted, entering the house with Kurt and Sarah.

"We're really glad Sarah could stay over. Erica has been asking for a week to have a sleep over and we finally broke down." Mary stated with a laugh, taking Sarah's bag from her.

Once Mary's back was turned, Kurt gave Blaine a bitchy look. A look that said "They waited a week to agree to this. You know why? PROBABLY BECAUSE THEY'RE A LITTLE YOUNG." But Blaine just rolled his eyes, turning back to the friendly small talk.

"SARAH!" Erica appeared from the end of the hall and ran to greet her best friend.

"ERICA!" Sarah exclaimed, with equalled enthusiasm, wrapping Erica in a friendly hug.

The two girls turned to walk back to Erica's room, talking excitedly off all the amazing plans they had for the night.

"Hey, woah, aren't you going to say bye?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

Sarah giggled and ran back, leaping into Blaine's outstretched arms.

"Bye daddy!" Sarah said happily, jumping down and turning to Kurt.

Kurt knelt down and put his hands on Sarah's shoulders.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, okay?" Kurt asked seriously.

"Stop worrying daddy!" Sarah said with a giggle. "I'll be fine!"

Kurt laughed, feeling slightly relieved. If Sarah believes she'll be fine, then she'll be fine.

Maybe.

Possibly.

Kurt pushed back his worry and wrapped his daughter up in a tight hug.

"Bye daddy, I love you," Sarah said happily, kissing Kurt lightly on the cheek. She knew how worried Kurt was and the fact that he was letting her have a sleep over anyways really meant a lot to her.

"I love you too Sarah," Kurt replied with a smile, standing up as Sarah skipped away to rejoin Erica.

Mary put a hand over her chest and smiled. She couldn't help but swoon at how adorable the little family was.

Sarah turned back and waved goodbye once more before turning a corner and disappearing.

Kurt let out a sigh and felt Blaine's hand slip into his.

They smiled at each other as they said goodbye to Mary, walking out of the house, and heading back to their little apartment.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the couch alone, hugging a pillow to his chest. Blaine had gone to get a glass a water, and a movie was playing absently in the background. Usually when Blaine left the room, Sarah would steal his spot and laugh at her dad when he realized he had nowhere to sit. Then Blaine would pick Sarah up and sit in his seat, with Sarah on his lap. Then they would all sit cosily together and they would laugh, and be happy, and oh god Kurt missed Sarah too much.<p>

She'd only been gone for an hour or two, and the house already seemed completely empty without Sarah's happy laughter.

Blaine returned and sat next to Kurt wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"She'll be fine, Kurt. Stop worrying." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt gently.

"I know she'll be fine. But I won't be. God, I can't believe how empty this place is without her." Kurt said sadly.

"It's not _that_ empty. There's still you, and me, and Marcel." Blaine said nodding at the fluffy brown dog laying at the end of the couch.

At the mention of his name, Marcel lifted his head and peered curiously at the couple. He looked around before hopping of the couch and leaving for Sarah's room to sleep on his own little dog bed.

"Oh, what, no don't go." Kurt called after Marcel, but the puppy just kept walking. "Why is everyone leaving me?" Kurt cried dramatically, falling over to lay on the couch.

"Excuse me? If you haven't noticed, I've been by your side all damn day, and I think I've been pretty encouraging." Blaine stated matter-of-factly, cuddling up next to Kurt.

"Yeah, thanks to your encouragement my little baby is gone." Kurt said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around his husband, as Blaine nuzzled his face into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"You'll get her back tomorrow." Blaine replied simply, kissing the soft skin of Kurt's neck lightly.

Kurt sighed at the touch and absently stroked Blaine's arm lovingly. He reached a hand over to pull Blaine's face up and placed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

They've been together for years, but Kurt's heart still fluttered a little every time they kissed.

Blaine smiled into the kiss, as he brought his hand up to frame Kurt's face. He let his tongue slip out to swipe gently across Kurt's lips. Kurt hummed contentedly, parting his lips to let their tongues explore the familiar territory.

Blaine repositioned them so he was on top, making it easier to kiss Kurt. He let his hands fall down to Kurt's chest as he rubbed absently at the vaguely defined muscles.

Blaine moved down to kiss Kurt's neck and collarbone, as Kurt brought his hand up to wind into Blaine's dark hair, throwing his head back to expose more of his sensitive skin.

"Blaine... Blaine, I'm sorry but I can't stop thinking about Sarah," Kurt said with a sigh as Blaine moved to stare seriously into Kurt's eyes.

"Do you want me to help you forget about her?" Blaine replied with a cheeky smile, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh no, I just- I don't know." Kurt replied. Blaine kissed him gently and pulled back to stare warmly into his eyes.

"Kurt, you're going to have to learn to give her freedom someday," Blaine stated seriously.

"I know, I know... I just... She's still so young! And she isn't going to be this young forever... I feel like I should make the most of this time, you know?"

"I understand," Blaine said, massaging Kurt's cheek gently. "But she still has her whole life ahead of her. We should make the most of _all_ the time we get with her. But more importantly, I think you should let _her_ make the most of her time... If that makes sense." Blaine laughed a little before continuing.

"I think it's great that Sarah already has such a close friend. We should let them have their time together too. You can't be selfish, Kurt." Blaine said with a little laugh as Kurt smiled sadly.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said, a genuine smile spreading across his face.

"I love you too, Kurt."

Blaine leaned in for another kiss, and Kurt was all too happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Erica were sitting on the floor, playing with dolls, talking loudly and laughing at all the hilarious adventures their characters were getting into.<p>

"...Oh no! Molly is late to the wedding because she forgot her..." Sarah trailed off, trying to think of what her doll forgot.

"Her green shoe laces!" Erica supplied as the girls broke out into another fit of laughter.

"But she's wearing heels! Why does she need shoe laces?" Sarah wheezed, through her laughter.

"Iunno. But she needs 'em" Erica answered, attempting to speak with a southern accent, moving her cowboy doll as if it were the one talking.

Mary opened the door of Erica's bedroom to see the girls lying on their stomachs in front of what looked like some sort of doll house made out of old movies and other random items.

"Girls, time to put on your pyjamas. I'll put a movie on in the living room, and you guys can lay in your sleeping bags, okay?"

"Kay, thanks mom!" Erica replied happily, hopping onto her feet and grabbing her pjs off her bed. Sarah followed suit, and dug through here bag for her pyjamas. She placed her pyjamas on the bed and returned to her bag for her teddy bear.

After a few minutes of searching, she realized it wasn't there.

"Oh no, I forgot my bear!"

"Why don't you call your dad and ask them to bring it over?" Erica suggested, leaving the room.

Sarah thought about it for a while and decided she might as well ask. Kurt did say to call and check in, might as well see if he'll bring over her bear.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were tangled together on the couch, kissing passionately, the movie in the background completely ignored.<p>

Kurt attempted to push Blaine off of him when he heard the phone ring, but Blaine just muttered something about leaving it alone and went back to kissing Kurt.

The phone rang in the background a few times before it went to voicemail, the sound of their answering machine filling the apartment. The beep signalled for whoever was calling to leave a message and Sarah's little voice asked out if anyone was home.

Kurt pushed Blaine with all his strength, leaving him to fall to the floor as he ran across the living room to answer the phone.

Blaine groaned and laid back on the carpeted floor, silently scolding Sarah's timing.

"...Oh don't worry sweetie, we'll bring it over right away! Okay, I love you too, bye." Kurt hung up the phone, and ran to Sarah's room, throwing open the door. Marcel was scared out of his peaceful sleep and sat up, watching Kurt look around the room for Sarah's teddy bear.

Blaine stood up and walked to the kitchen to find Kurt entering with a bear in one hand, grabbing the keys off the hook.

Without even saying anything to Blaine, Kurt grabbed his shoes and walked out the front door, closing it behind him.

Blaine stood in the kitchen alone and completely bewildered. Marcel strolled in silently and they shared a quick look before the front door reopened.

"BLAINE ARE YOU COMING? SARAH NEEDS HER TEDDY BEAR." Kurt called into the house.

"But-"

"HURRY UP."

The front door closed again as Blaine sighed and followed his husband.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for bringing me my bear." Sarah said happily, hugging the bear to her chest, as Kurt and Blaine stood in the doorway.<p>

"You're welcome," Kurt said happily, brushing Sarah's hair out of her eyes gently. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah! Erica and I are going to tell ghost stories and eat popcorn!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Oh well then we should leave you to it then," Blaine cut in from behind Kurt, leaning in to kiss the top of his daughters head.

"Okay, bye daddies!" Sarah hugged Kurt goodbye and kissed his cheek before turning into the house and closing the door behind her.

They walked back to the car and drove home in silence.

"I... I'm sorry. About earlier. But you know, Sarah needed us so..."

Blaine shook his head in amusement.

"You really have to work on this Kurt. You can't be this clingy for the rest of her life you know."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Kurt replied, grabbing Blaine's hand. "And I'm sorry for, you know... Just leaving right in the middle of... you know."

Kurt said shyly. After all this time, he was still a little nervous when it came to talking about the intimate things he and Blaine did together.

Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"You can make it up to me when we get home." Blaine replied with a wink.

* * *

><p><em>Kay so yeah I hope that was... good. I think this is the longest thing I have ever written. Like, ever. Hmm. Interesting.<em>

_ANYWAYS._

_I hope to update a bit more regularly. I have reorganized some shit and now I have more time to write so sdjkfasghd_

_Ps, I just went through and edited all the chapters of this story and I vow to thoroughly edit every thing before posting it. I know how annoying it is to have to deal with stupid mistakes when you just want to read a story hah kay awesome_


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah woke up early Saturday morning and rubbed at her eyes absently. It was a regular day in her mind until she remembered one important fact.

Today was her sixth birthday.

She felt a huge grin play across her face as she looked over to see Marcel wake up slowly. She patted her lap and Marcel shook off his tiredness, hopping onto the bed, and snuggling up to Sarah.

"I'm six years old today." Sarah said quietly, scratching Marcel's ears lovingly. "I'm getting so old! In a month kindergarten will be over and then I'll be starting grade one after the summer…"

Sarah felt her heart drop a little at the thought of growing up. She was going to miss her kindergarten teacher. And what if some of her friends went to a different school next year? And who knows how hard grade one's gonna be! There's gonna be homework, and harder math questions… Sarah hated math more than anything. She didn't mind science, since she loved learning about animals.

Sarah shook her head and tried to focus on the excitement of her birthday.

It was her day after all.

Her dad's promised to take Sarah and two friends to a movie that afternoon. And then they were all going to go to Dairy Queen for ice cream cake.

Sarah felt her excitement flood back into her.

Pushing her worry to the back of her mind, she climbed out of bed and walked out to the kitchen for breakfast, Marcel following closely at her heels.

* * *

><p>Sarah rubbed at her eyes, adjusting to the bright light of the kitchen. When she was able to see without having to squint she took in the colorful scene.<p>

Her dad's had hung streamers on the counters, and on the edge of the table. There were balloons tied to the chairs, and the table was carefully covered with confetti and various foods.

"Happy Birthday!" Blaine and Kurt exclaimed in unison.

Sarah grinned brightly, running to embrace her father's in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you daddy," Sarah said happily kissing Kurt on the cheek, "And thank you daddy," Sarah repeated, turning to kiss Blaine.

Kurt smiled, picking up his daughter and placing her on her chair.

"We made you waffles for breakfast," Kurt said happily, motioning to the plates set out in front of them.

Blaine sat in the chair across from his husband and began piling waffles onto his plate happily.

Sarah shared a happy look with Kurt, before reaching forward and placing a waffle on her plate. She looked around expectantly, while Kurt silently passed her a bowl of strawberries. Sarah smiled happily and piled them on while Kurt reached over the table and passed Sarah the whipped cream.

Sarah giggled, happy that her dad knew her so well, and poured on a mountain of whipped cream.

* * *

><p>Sarah got dressed in her favorite pink dress, and was attempting to do her hair, when Kurt walked and took over. She sat on her father's lap, as Kurt put Sarah's hair up into a fancy ponytail.<p>

"So, how does it feel to be six years old?" Kurt asked casually, wrapping Sarah's hair into the colorful elastic he held.

"Daddy! It's only been a day! I have to let it sink in a bit before I can answer properly!" Sarah stated, rolling her eyes dramatically as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right, how foolish of me." Kurt replied sarcastically patting Sarah on the shoulders to show he was done with her hair.

Sarah shook her hair in a test, to make sure it wouldn't fall out of the pony tail, and moved to stand up.

The second his daughter's feet touched the carpeted floor, Kurt picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Sarah squealed in shock and tried to wriggle free of his father's grasp.

"Nuh uh!" Kurt replied, "The birthday girl doesn't have to walk on her special day!"

Sarah laughed and attempted to wriggle free of her father's hold, but Kurt just laughed and held her tighter.

Kurt carried Sarah to the living room and set her down gently on the couch before sitting in the seat next to her.

Blaine walked into the living room carrying the car keys, and watched Sarah and Kurt talking excitedly about Sarah's birthday plans.

"So are we ready to go then?"

* * *

><p>Sarah sat in the backseat of the car with Erica on her left, as they waited for their friend Kayla to join them.<p>

Kurt was talking to Kayla's mother in the doorway as Kayla ran excitedly to the car and hopped into the seat next to Sarah.

"Happy Birthday Sarah!" Kayla said excitedly, pulling Sarah into a hug. "This is for you," Kayla continued, handing Sarah a present.

"Thanks Kayla!" Sarah said happily, placing the gift with the one Erica got her on the floor of the car. They weren't going to open presents until after the movie, and Sarah knew she would get impatient and open them early if she had them in her lap.

The three girls fell into easy conversation about the movie they were going to as Blaine drummed his fingers absently against the steering wheel. He glanced out the window to see Kurt waving farewell to Kayla's parents as he walked back to the car.

* * *

><p>"Daddy can we get popcorn?" Sarah asked excitedly, tugging at Blaine's jacket lightly, as they stood in the movie theatre.<p>

"Of course you can sweetie," Blaine replied happily as Sarah smiled and turned back to talk to her friends.

"I'll go buy the tickets if you go get the popcorn," Kurt said, nudging Blaine in the shoulders happily.

"Deal," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt on the cheek before turning and walking towards the lines to buy popcorn, Sarah and her friends following closely behind him.

Blaine picked a line and stood with the three girls standing next to him. He saw Sarah and her friends laughing and talking quietly.

"Daddy, Erica likes skittles. Can we get skittles?" Sarah asked suddenly, with an innocent smile.

"Sure we can," Blaine replied happily. He saw Sarah turn back to her friends as they had another whispered conversation.

"Daddy, Kayla prefers M&M'S. Can we get M&M's too?" Sarah asked with a timid smile.

"Sarah, it's your birthday! I'll get you girls whatever you want," Blaine replied simply, patting Sarah on the shoulder encouragingly.

Sarah beamed up at her father and gave him a quick hug.

Blaine laughed and walked up to the next available till, wondering just how much three little girls could spend at a movie theatre.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked around the theatre, searching for his husband, carrying the tickets.<p>

"Kurt, we're over here!" Kurt turned around at the sound of Blaine's voice and felt his jaw fall open slightly at the sight. He had never seen so many snacks in his life. Each little girl had a small bag of popcorn to themselves, a bag of candy held in their arm, and a drink in their hand.

Blaine walked over to stand next to Kurt, handing him a bag of licorice and planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his husband, who was carrying a larger bag of popcorn than the girls had and a bottle of pop in his hands.

"… I may have gone a little over board on this one." Blaine said a little sheepishly, as the girls smiled innocently up at Kurt.

"Next time, you buy the tickets." Kurt said with a laugh, shaking his head in amusement.

Blaine laughed in reply and brushed his nose happily against Kurt's. Kurt gave him a questioning look as he led them towards the room that was playing their movie.

"Eskimo kiss." Blaine said simply, stuffing his mouth with popcorn. Kurt laughed in reply and slipped his hand into Blaine's.

* * *

><p>The movie ended and the group exited the theatre, and walked through the parking lot to the car. Sarah, Erica, and Kayla were talking loudly, reenacting their favorite parts, laughing at their favorite lines, and rating the movie on a scale from one to a billion.<p>

Kurt walked with his arm placed lazily around his husband's waist, Blaine's head resting against his shoulder.

"So did you like the movie?" Blaine asked casually, watching as the girls jumped up and down, mimicking the monkeys they saw in the film.

"Well, I'm not usually one for talking animals. Or the fact that the people could talk to the animals as if the animals were people but… it sucked." Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine shrugged against Kurt's side. "I kinda liked it."

"You would," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt to give him a curious look.

"Well you are a bit of a child at heart. So, it makes sense that you would enjoy the stupidest kid movies in the world." Kurt replied offhandedly.

"Woah, hey, is there something wrong with being a child?" Blaine asked, putting a hand over his heart, pretending to be offended.

"No," Kurt said simply, "I think it's adorable."

Blaine smiled and placed a small kiss on Kurt's lips.

They reached the vehicle and Blaine unlocked the doors.

"Who's ready for ice cream cake?" Kurt asked.

The girls all squealed together in excitement as Blaine shook his head in amusement, and started the car.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you!" Kurt began, carrying an ice cream cake to the table they were all sitting at, as the girls joined him in singing.<p>

Sarah beamed at everyone as they sang her happy birthday and looked over her cake in awe.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Sarah! Happy birthday to you!"

The group finished singing and started clapping and cheering as Sarah blew out the six candles on her cake.

The design on the cake was of a giant blue bear, wearing a cape, the words 'Happy Birthday Sarah' written across the bottom in beautiful, curly handwriting.

Kurt shared a look with Sarah as she silently thanked him for the cake. Only her parents truly understood Sarah's love for bears.

Blaine cut the cake into pieces and handed them out to everyone.

Kurt and Blaine ate in silence as they watched the girls attempt to speak around mouthfuls of cake.

It didn't matter what they did, those girls were always talking. Kurt thought that, after an entire afternoon, the might run out of things to talk about, but there was always something.

He looked over at Blaine who smiled at him happily, as he continued to eat his cake.

Once everyone was full, Kurt placed the gifts on the table.

Sarah clapped her hands excitedly and closed her eyes to pick which one to open first.

Kayla cheered happily when Sarah picked up the colorfully wrapped box she had given Sarah.

The wrapping paper was torn away quickly and fell to the floor to reveal a new Barbie in a pink box. Sarah giggled happily and gave Kayla a hug, thanking her for her gift.

Setting the Barbie on the table, Sarah reached over to pick up the gift bag Erica had brought for her.

She pulled the card of the front and opened the envelope, laughing as she revealed a handmade card.

She opened the card, and cleared her throat to read it aloud.

"Dear Sarah. Happy sixth Birthday! I hope you like the gift I got you, because I thought it was super awesome and you would love it. So enjoy. Oh, and happy birthday. Again. Love Erica."

Sarah turned to share a look at Erica who just shrugged and pushed the gift bag closer to her.

Sarah laughed, setting the card down on the table, to open the bag.

"Oh wow!" Sarah exclaimed, pulling out a pair of bright green mittens that largely resembled dinosaurs. Sarah laughed and pulled them on, throwing her arms around Erica thanking her repeatedly for the mittens. Kayla laughed and asked to see them. The girls talked excitedly about the gift Sarah had received.

Kurt and Blaine shared a questioning look.

"It's the middle of summer…" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "Why… just- mittens?"

"Well at least we know why they're best friends. They both like to be… spontaneously different." Blaine replied with a laugh.

"They are pretty cute though." Kurt said approvingly.

"And Sarah loves dinosaurs." Blaine agreed.

"Do you think she'll like them more than what we got her?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Blaine smirked and turned to look him in the eye.

"There is no way in hell she'll like anything more than what we got her." Blaine said proudly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and thought excitedly about giving Sarah her present later that evening.

After a few minutes of mindless chatter, the group cleaned up their table and left to drive Kayla and Erica home.

* * *

><p>Sarah was lying comfortably on the cushioned bench of the roof top patio. She loved coming out here on nights like this to watch the stars. Not many people in her apartment building used the patio, and since she lived only one floor from the roof, she was allowed to come up here alone.<p>

Sarah loved listening to the muffled sounds of the streets below her, and she loved feeling the cool midsummer breeze. She loved the solitude and being alone, although lately she would bring Marcel with her to keep her company.

Sarah made shapes with the stars as she replayed the day's events in her mind. In her opinion, it was her greatest birthday yet. She laughed as she thought about the few birthdays she had to compare it with.

She let her mind wander as she started thinking of all the birthdays she had ahead of her. She started thinking of the future and then she started thinking about growing up. She thought about finishing kindergarten next month, and how scary grade one was going to be. She started thinking about what would happen if she failed everything or if her new classmates wouldn't like her. She felt herself getting more and more scared as a few tears fell from her eyes.

She didn't want to grow up. What if she wasn't good at being grown up?

She sat up and stared at her rooftop sanctuary, and pulled her knees to her chest as she cried a little more.

The door to the patio opened to reveal Kurt staring over at her smiling.

Sarah stared deeply into her father's eyes and turned away to stare down to the busy streets below her.

Kurt walked forward and sat next to her daughter, placing a loving hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah, honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, failing to hide the worry behind his voice.

Sarah took a deep breath to calm herself. She leaned back into Kurt's touch and allowed him to pull her onto his lap and into his arms. She closed her eyes and relaxed into her father.

"I don't want to grow up." Sarah said in a small voice.

"What? Why not?" Kurt asked bewildered. Sarah always seemed like the type of person who couldn't wait to be an adult and do "adult stuff", as Sarah put it so many times before.

"What if I'm not good at it? What if I fail all my classes, and the teachers think I'm stupid, and everyone in my class hates me, and- and…" Sarah choked on her tears and began sobbing heavily, turning to bury her face in Kurt's chest.

Kurt took a deep breath, and held Sarah tighter. Kurt thought over everything Sarah had said and began to form a speech that would calm Sarah's worry.

"Sarah, you don't have anything to worry about. You aren't going to fail your classes, you aren't going to be bad at being older, and everyone will most certainly _not_ hate you." Kurt stated seriously.

"But… but how do you know?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Because I can see the future." Kurt replied playfully, knowing the best way to make Sarah happier was to joke around.

Sarah slapped Kurt's chest lightly as the hints of a small smile played across her face.

"I know, because I know you." Kurt began simply. "You are a smart and loveable person Sarah. You aren't going to fail your classes because you're too smart for that. And even if you feel yourself doing bad in a subject, or not understanding something, I know that you will be smart enough to ask for help."

Sarah sniffed and nodded against Kurt's chest.

"And as for people not liking you, well that's impossible." Sarah laughed quietly at her father's words. "You are quite simply the most loveable person on this planet. Everyone will love you. I promise."

Sarah pulled away to stare up at her father, with a small sad smile.

"And you will never be bad at being grown up. You know why?" Sarah shook her head. "Because even though you'll be all old and grown up, you'll still be yourself. And you can never, _ever_ be bad at being yourself."

Sarah nodded and smiled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Thank you daddy. I love you." Sarah said quietly, wrapping her arms around Kurt.

"I love you too, Sarah." Kurt said, fighting back tears. Sarah could do no wrong in Kurt's mind, and she didn't ever deserve to feel down on herself.

Sarah sat back cuddled up to Kurt's side, as they lay down to look at the stars that filled the sky.

Sarah breathed deep and exhaled slowly. The future didn't seem so scary anymore.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked up the stairs to the roof, pulling Sarah's birthday present with him.<p>

He opened the door and looked over to see Kurt and Sarah pointing at the stars and laughing.

He smiled happily at the sight, and entered as quietly as possible, setting the gift next to him.

Clearing his throat he prepared to speak.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH." Blaine shouted, smiling as largely as possible, throwing his arms out to display the gift.

Sarah jumped up from the bench in shock and felt her jaw drop as her eyes found a beautiful purple bicycle next to her dad. The bike had a basket on the front, colorful tassels hanging from the handle bars, with silver bell on the right handle. She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes, wondering if the bike was real or just a dream.

Kurt sat up next to Sarah and shared a look with Blaine.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked, lowering his arms to his side awkwardly.

Sarah squealed and ran to jump into her father's arms. Blaine laughed and caught her, hugging her back just as tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Sarah said happily, placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

Sarah jumped down and sat on the bike, ringing the bell excitedly.

Kurt walked over and wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist happily.

Sarah beamed at the two of them and rang the bell again.

* * *

><p><em>Is it just me or is this chapter really... choppy? Meh. whatever. I hope you enjoyed reading it :3<em>

_ANYWAYS._

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I've had a lot of homework lately_

_and finals start next week._

_Usually that would mean I wont have time to write but the few days before exams start will be super slack and I'll have a lot of free time and then the day of exams are only half days._

_SO HOPEFULLY I WONT TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE. ASKDHF :)_


	6. Chapter 6

"_OOOWWW!"_

Kurt dropped his newspaper suddenly as a loud cry of pain filled the house. He jumped out of his chair and practically ran towards the source of the noise.

"OUCH OUCH OUCH!"

Kurt entered the living room and saw Sarah sitting on the floor, holding an apple with a frustrated look on her face.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Kurt asked frantically, kneeling so he was eyelevel with his daughter.

"Every time I take a bite of my apple I get this sharp pain in my tooth and it's really really dumb because I am really really hungry and I just want to eat my apple!" Sarah said hurriedly, staring at her apple.

"Lemme see," Kurt replied, grabbing Sarah's chin and turning her to face him.

Sarah opened her mouth wide and Kurt searched her teeth. His eye's immediately landed on one of Sarah's top teeth that was twisted slightly to the side. Kurt reached a hand up and wiggled it gently.

Sarah raised an eyebrow curiously as her father let out a small little laugh.

"What are you doing?" Sarah said, pushing Kurt's hand away.

"You have a loose tooth!" Kurt announced excitedly.

"I- what? What do you mean?"

"You're gonna lose your first tooth! This is so exciting, Sarah, you're growing up!"

"I… When you grow up… you lose your teeth?" Sarah asked in a worried whisper.

"Well, you lose your baby teeth. Then your adult teeth grow in and replace them," Kurt explained quickly, suppressing a laugh as Sarah let out a loud, overdramatic sigh of relief.

Sarah pushed her tongue against her loose tooth experimentally and laughed as it moved forward easily. She moved her tongue around her tooth and giggled as it twisted and turned with ease and almost no pain.

"This is actually kinda cool," Sarah said, more to herself, as she got up and ran to the bathroom to look at her tooth.

Kurt laughed to himself as he walked out of the living room and into the office to talk to Blaine.

"How much does the Tooth Fairy pay per tooth?" Kurt asked casually, falling onto the couch opposite the desk Blaine was seated at.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked, turning to face Kurt quickly.

"Sarah's got a loose tooth," Kurt replied as Blaine sat next to him on the couch, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Oh wow! This is so exciting! Her first loose tooth… She's growing up so fast," Blaine replied, feeling older then he was.

"Daddies lookit!" Sarah exclaimed, running into the office.

Kurt and Blaine turned to watch as Sarah opened her mouth and twisted her tooth all the way around.

"Haha awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, as Kurt shook his head in mild amusement and disgust.

"What's wrong daddy? Don't you like my trick?" Sarah asked mischievously, turning her tooth around the other way.

"It's… it's interesting." Kurt said hesitantly, turning away as Sarah smiled, showing off her crooked tooth.

"So daddies," Sarah began, squeezing into what little room remained between Kurt and Blaine on the couch. "Erica told me, when she lost her first tooth, she put it under her pillow and the Tooth Fairy gave her money. Do you think the Tooth Fairy will give me money for my tooth?"

"Of course she will honey," Blaine answered reassuringly.

"Good," Sarah said happily, wiggling her tooth with her tongue, much to Kurt's dismay.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat at the kitchen table with a small mirror in one hand, wiggling her tooth with the other. It had been a whole day since she realized her tooth was loose and she was starting to get really frustrated. Plus, she just decided yesterday that apples were her favorite food and now she can't eat them. She was also having a tough time eating the toast she made herself for breakfast.<p>

Kurt sat across from Sarah and took in the aggravated expression on her face. He thought about asking her what was wrong, when he decided against it. Knowing Sarah, she would start ranting any minute know.

"How long does a tooth take to fall out?" Sarah asked after a moment, not bothering to look up from her mirror.

"Well it really depends… It can be anywhere from a day or two, to maybe a week or so. It never really took my teeth to long to fall out after they became loose."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and began to focus on her tooth, as if thinking hard enough could make her tooth fall out faster.

"Don't worry sweetie," Kurt said, reaching over to take the mirror from Sarah's hand. "Your tooth will fall out when it falls out. There's no hurry. And there's no way in hell we're forcing it out, because that is just disgusting." Kurt finished, with a laugh.

Sarah nodded and leaned back in her chair, twisting her tooth all the way around and giggling at Kurt's disturbed shiver.

"Sarah, do want to take Marcel for a walk with me?" Blaine asked, entering the kitchen with Marcel on his leash.

Sarah leapt from her chair excitedly, taking the leash from Blaine's hands.

"Do you wanna come too daddy?" Sarah asked Kurt with a large smile.

"No, you guys go ahead; I have some work I need to get finished." Kurt explained, standing from his chair and walking towards the office, stopping only to give Blaine a quick, loving kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Sarah skipped happily as Marcel ran ahead of her, attempting to sniff every tree they passed. Blaine walked a few steps behind, keeping a close eye on his daughter. Sarah had a knack for disappearing when it was Blaine's turn to watch her. Ever since the one time he lost her at the mall, he had been hesitant to let her out of his sight for more than a second.<p>

Blaine watched as Sarah hopped onto a bench, and walked across it as Marcel looked up at her from the ground. She jumped down and landed gracefully next to the puppy and continued to skip happily. Blaine laughed to himself, as he looked around at the other people at the park.

He heard hurried footsteps and a small cry of shock and when he snapped his head back to Sarah, she was on the ground, holding her chin in her hand. Blaine swore silently to himself, and jogged to Sarah's side.

Blaine expected tears or something from Sarah, but was shocked to see she had a small look of accomplishment on her face. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth speak, when Sarah lifted opened her mouth and spit a small, shiny tooth into her hand.

"It fell out," Sarah said quietly, with a small laugh. Blaine just looked at her in disbelief before laughing and pulling her to her feet.

"I… Congratulations!" Blaine breathed, attempting to form a coherent sentence.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get some ice cream?"

Blaine just laughed and nodded, taking Sarah's hand and leading the way towards the ice cream stand.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the couch, reading a magazine, when the front door opened and he heard Sarah giggling excitedly. Before he knew it, Sarah was landing on the spot next to him, holding out a small folded napkin. He took it curiously and unfolded it slowly, to reveal a small tooth.<p>

Kurt turned to look at Sarah, who was grinning broadly, showing off the small gap in her smile. He laughed and handed the tooth back to Sarah, who took it happily, running off the her room to put it somewhere safe until it was time for bed.

Blaine collapsed next to Kurt, and wrapped him up in a warm hug.

"So how did that happen?" Kurt asked, his voice slightly muffled against Blaine's chest, "I didn't expect it to fall out for another few days."

"One minute she was skipping happily, the next she was on the ground holding her tooth. She claims Marcel tripped her."

Kurt laughed, cuddling closer to his husband.

"So, how much is a tooth worth now-a-days?"

"Sarah told me Erica gets a dollar per tooth," Blaine replied as Kurt hummed in response.

"So a dollar then?" Kurt asked, leaning back to make eye contact with Blaine.

"When I was a kid, I only got a quarter…" Blaine said with a mock pout.

"Awh, poor Blainers," Kurt replied, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek sympathetically. "Life must have been so hard for you, huh?"

"You have no idea," Blaine laughed at Kurt's obvious sarcasm.

Kurt rolled his eyes and relaxed against Blaine, breathing in the familiar scent of comfort, and letting himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that night Sarah sat on her bed, holding the special envelope she made to protect her tooth, the words "To: The Tooth Fairy" written across the front in purple crayon.<p>

She peeked inside one last time, to make sure everything was in the envelope before placing it under her pillow.

Sarah ran out of her room to say her goodnights to her parents so she could get to sleep as quickly as possible. The idea of a real life fairy entering her house was the most exciting thing ever and she couldn't wait to wake up and see how much money she would get.

Kurt and Blaine kissed Sarah goodnight and waited in the living room for an hour and a half, before silently entering her bedroom to check if she was asleep.

Blaine carefully lifted Sarah's pillow, trying not to laugh as he saw the colorful envelope. He quickly replaced it with a one dollar bill, and followed Kurt to the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness, what will this girl come up with next." Kurt said with a smile, pulling his chair closer to Blaine's so he could open the envelope with him.

They placed the tooth on the table and exchanged an amused look as Blaine pulled a small note from the envelope. Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder and they read the note together.

"_Dear Miss Tooth Fairy._

_Or Mr, I don't really know…_

_Uhm. Hi! My name is Sarah. I was wondering… Why do you take kid's teeth? What do you do with them? And where do you get all this money from? I mean, it's awesome and all, but… why?_

_If you could just leave me a note answering my questions, I would be really happy._

_Love Sarah."_

"Oh my god, I love this kid." Blaine said with a laugh.

"We should leave a reply. It would be rude of the Tooth Fairy to not answer these questions." Blaine smiled at his husband as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, preparing to write.

* * *

><p>"Daddy daddy daddy look what the Tooth Fairy left me!" Sarah yelled, landing on her parent's bed.<p>

Kurt and Blaine sat up tiredly, and watched as Sarah waved a one dollar bill in their faces.

"Oh wow, that sure is a lot of money," Blaine said admiringly. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Iunno, but lookit this!" Sarah announced, pulling a note out of the pocket in her pajama pants.

Kurt and Blaine shared a knowing look as Sarah cleared her throat and prepared to read.

"Dear Sarah, to answer your questions, I just really like teeth. I have quite the collection. As for the money part, that is a secret only I can know. Love, the Tooth Fairy. P.s. I am a girl."

Sarah lowered the note and stared excitedly at her father's.

"The Tooth Fairy answered my questions. Can I go call Erica? She has to hear about this!" Her father's both nodded and Sarah squealed happily, hopping off the bed, and running out of the room.

Blaine laughed quietly, laying back down on the bed and pulling Kurt on top of him.

"We have the craziest daughter in the world."

* * *

><p><em>I apologize for taking so long to update. I also apologize for this chapter. It's two am and I am hella tired and my writing skills are pretty wack right now.<em>

_I would have updated sooner but I had a lot of studying to do. On the brightside I AM OFFICIALLY ON SUMMER VACATION. Meaning, since I have no social life I will have loads more time to write and hopefully I will be able to update more often._

_YAY. _

_Also: NEW YORK I LOVE YOU OMG ASKDJFHASKDFA3_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Before we get started I would just like to say, I was listening to Friends by Hedley over and over while I wrote this and I was sobbing like a baby. This isn't even a sad chapter. But if you want, listen to it while you read. :3_

* * *

><p>Sarah and Erica stared at their freshly painted bird house, picking out sparkles and feathers and other things to add to it. It was the last day of kindergarten and their teacher let everyone choose what they wanted to do for arts and crafts. Everyone else picked finger painting, but Sarah and Erica always saw arts and crafts as a time to truly challenge their creativity.<p>

They had picked up an old milk carton and cut holes in it for a door and windows. At first it was going to be a doll house, but they thought it was too small for dolls. After a few minutes of silent painting, they agreed it would be a bird house.

"Should we put pink feathers on it, or blue feathers?" Sarah asked holding up the options.

"Both of course," Erica replied casually, gluing plastic jewels around the windows.

"Of course," Sarah replied with a laugh.

They worked in silence for a few moments, occasionally beaming to one another as their bird house slowly became more and more unique.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" Erica asked absently, sprinkling sparkles onto the roof of the house.

"My dad's want to go on a road trip somewhere. I don't know where yet, though. I don't think they even know where yet." Sarah replied, laughing quietly as she thought of how indecisive Kurt could be. "What about you?"

"My parents have to work all summer so I'll be stuck in the city. They said they might sign me up for swimming lessons, if I wanted to do that."

Sarah nodded, assuring her she understood, and glued the last feather she had on the side of the house.

The girls sat back in their chair and marveled at their work. They shared a look and nodded, showing they were finished. They silently agreed it was their greatest work of art yet. Even better than the macaroni card they made last week.

"Hey Erica?" Sarah asked, watching as Erica put the cap on her markers.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll spend time together this summer?" Sarah asked, a look of hopeful worry playing across her face.

Erica froze and stared directly into Sarah's eyes and smiled reassuringly. "Of course we will Sarah. We're best friends! Best friends always spend time together!"

Sarah let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"All right class, clean up your space and put let's head back to the class room!" The teacher called out enthusiastically. "Only one more hour left and then kindergarten is over for you!"

Sarah carefully picked up the birdhouse and set it on the side counter to dry.

Once everything was cleaned and put away, the students all lined up at the door behind their teacher. Erica stood behind Sarah, as usual, as the class was lead out of the art room and back to their class room.

* * *

><p>The class sat at their respective tables with their desk partners as the teacher stood in front of the class to give her "end of the year, you're all growing up speech" that Sarah could really care less about. She rested her head in her hand and stared absently out the window, counting down the minutes until she could go home. She felt a something brush her hand and looked down to see Erica sliding a note under the hand that was resting on their table.<p>

Sarah gripped the note lightly and casual slid it under the table. She sat up to face the teacher, and carefully unfolded the note, trying her best not to let the paper crumple to loudly. When Sarah was sure no one was looking she glanced down to sneakily read the note.

_WE SHOULD HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY TONIGHT. Like, an end of the year party!_

Sarah fought to hide her smile, and reached for her pencil to write out a hurried reply.

_I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK! My house? I'll call you later and we'll plan it out. :)_

Making sure the teacher wasn't watching, Sarah slid the note over to Erica's side of the table.

Erica folded it open in plain sight, like it was no big deal, and read it as Sarah rolled her eyes. She tried so hard to keep it hidden and keep them out of trouble, and Erica just didn't care. She thought for sure someone would notice them passing notes, but no one casted them a second glance. Maybe since it was the last day of school, people didn't care as much about rule breaking, Sarah thought to herself. Any other day, there would've been fifteen hands in the air to tattle on them, but not today.

Erica turned to Sarah and gave her a thumbs up.

Sarah returned the gesture and began to plan out their evening in her head.

* * *

><p>The bell to signal the end of the day rang, as Blaine tapped his fingers against the steering wheel randomly. He searched the crowd of kids leaving the school for his daughter. After few moments he saw Sarah walking next to Erica, carrying what looked like a sparkly box. He watched as Sarah laughed at something Erica said, as she waved goodbye and ran towards the car.<p>

"Hello daddy!" Sarah said, opening the door and placing the sparkly box on the seat so she could take off her over packed backpack. She had a lot of stuff to take home, seeing as it was the last day of school.

"Hey Sarah," Blaine replied, picking up the box, "What's this?" He asked curiously, turning it over in his hands to get a better look at all the details.

"Erica and I made it in arts and crafts!" Sarah replied excitedly, taking the box back from her dad, "It's a bird house! See, this is where the birds enter," Sarah said, pointing out the hole in the front.

"Oh. Of course! I see it now. It's very pretty. I envy the lucky bird that gets to live there," Blaine replied with a laugh, starting the car and pulling out onto the street.

Sarah beamed at her father's words and gazed fondly at her birdhouse. Erica decided it would be best for Sarah to take it home and put it on the rooftop patio at her apartment building. They decided that the birds would like to live somewhere up in the sky, rather than in a tree or somewhere in Erica's backyard. Erica was the only person, outside of her family, that she shared her rooftop sanctuary with. And she was more than proud of that fact.

"So, daddy," Sarah began, "Erica and I want to have a slumber party tonight. Would it be alright if she stayed the night?"

Blaine took his eyes off the road for a moment to watch as his daughter made a look that resembled both a sad puppy, and Kurt when he wanted a sweater that Blaine deemed too expensive.

"Well I don't see why not!" Blaine replied as Sarah squealed excitedly and began listing off all the crazy fun things her and Erica would be doing that night. Blaine shook his head in amusement as he continued to drive home, listening intently as Sarah rambled on and on.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, daddy, look what Erica and I made today!" Sarah exclaimed, running into the kitchen and presenting her birdhouse to Kurt, who was reading at the kitchen table.<p>

"Oh wow, it's beautiful," Kurt praised, patting Sarah on the shoulder lovingly. "Where are you going to put it? A piece of art like this should be kept somewhere safe."

"Erica and I will find a place for it on the patio when she gets here. Oh! That reminds me, I better go call Erica!" Sarah hopped excitedly, placing her art on the table and running off to her room.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, completely confused by what Sarah had said.

"Erica is staying the night tonight," Blaine explained, as Kurt nodded in understanding. He turned to the colorful box in front of him. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to Blaine with a confused look.

"Why is she putting it outside, exactly?"

"It's a birdhouse. Birds are outside." Blaine replied simply, sitting across from Kurt.

"Oh, well that explains why there's a hole in the front. I thought it was just another one of her abstract are projects."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders casually in reply.

"What time can Erica come over?" Sarah asked, as she entered the kitchen with the phone in her hand.

"Whenever she wants to, sweetie." Kurt replied.

"Hey, Erica? Yeah, just come over right now." Sarah said into the phone, giving her parents a thumbs up as she turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Sarah ran to answer the door when she heard the knocking, Kurt and Blaine following closely behind.<p>

"Hey there!" Mary said happily, her husband waving hello from behind her, as Erica entered the house to stand next to Sarah.

"Hey Mary, Jim," Kurt replied.

"It was so nice of you to invite Erica to stay over!" Mary said sweetly.

"It was all Sarah's idea, and there was no way we were going to keep two friends from spending time together." Blaine replied with a smile.

Erica and Sarah turned to walk to Sarah's room when Mary put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Mary asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, bye mom," Erica said, hugging her mom tightly. Mary stood back to allow her husband to kneel in front of his daughter to say goodbye. "Bye dad," Erica said with a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay honey? Don't hesitate to call, I'll have my phone on all night okay?"

"Alright Jim, that's enough." Mary said with a laugh, pulling Jim to his feet.

Kurt turned to smirk at Blaine. "See? It's perfectly normal to be worried about one's child." Kurt whispered so only Blaine would hear.

Blaine just rolled his eyes in response as he turned back to say goodbye to Erica's parents.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine stood at the kitchen counters, making ice cream floats for the two girls who were currently making a fort in the living room. Sarah and Erica had claimed that, since it was officially the first day of summer vacation, they needed a super cool place to sleep and party. Kurt had laughed, thinking that sitting in a fort and watching movies wasn't the most exciting party ever, but Blaine had assured it sounded like a pretty awesome party.<p>

Kurt poured root beer into a glass that was half full of ice cream, while Blaine scooped ice cream into an empty glass. They worked silently, listening to Sarah and Erica plan out the final details of their fort.

Blaine laughed as he reminisced on the days when he made forts with Kurt, way back when they were bored teenagers living in Ohio.

Kurt turned to Blaine and raised an eyebrow at his husband's laughter. Blaine smiled, and kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek. They shared a loving look before returning to their work.

A few moments later, the girls entered the kitchen and sat at the table while Kurt brought them their ice cream floats.

"Thank you daddy," Sarah said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, thanks!" Erica said as she did the same.

"You're welcome," Kurt replied, as Blaine stood next to him, holding two ice cream floats for them. "If you need us, we'll be watching a movie in our bedroom, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah replied, only slightly paying attention while she stood and lead Erica back to the living room to watch their movie.

"And try not to be too loud!" Kurt added as he turned to follow Blaine.

Sarah sat on her side of the fort, which was opened wide at the front so they could see the television without difficulty. Erica sat next to her and they drank their drinks in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Sarah and Erica were lying on their stomachs, watching Aladdin, with a large bowl of popcorn in front of them.<p>

Sarah turned to look at her friend and smiled as she thought about how lucky she was. She had an amazing family, an adorable puppy, (which was sleeping in the room they had made for him in their fort) and the greatest best friend in the entire world. Sarah felt her smile falter a little as she realized that kindergarten was over. She was still really afraid of the future, and growing up, but ever since that talk with Kurt, her fears weren't as bad, and she could usually put them to ease without much effort.

She was still afraid that her future classmates might not like her, but that didn't bother her too much. As long as she had Erica, it didn't matter if others liked her or not.

But what if she didn't have Erica when she grew up? What if her and Erica stopped being friends? Sarah felt fear building in her, and decided to clear it up before it got to bad.

"We're best friends, right?"

"Of course we are," Erica replied simply, not taking her eyes off the tv.

"And we'll always be best friends, right?" Sarah asked, the worry in her voice becoming obvious to Erica.

"Of course we will be. Why?" Erica asked worriedly, turning to stare intently into Sarah's eyes.

"Because… I don't know, because we're growing up? And people always talk about friends they had when they were young but stopped being friends with once they grew up. Will we stop being friends when we grow up?" Sarah said in rushed voice, taking a deep breath as she was finished talking.

"Sarah, you are the greatest friend I have ever had! Just because other people lost their friends, doesn't mean we're going to lose each other." Erica replied softly.

"But… how do you know?" Sarah replied in a small voice, feeling a few tears fall from her eyes.

"...I don't. But, I do know that you and me, we're best friends. Honestly, I'm really scared of growing up," Sarah nodded in understanding, feeling relief flood through her at the fact that she wasn't the only person afraid of the future, "But we do everything together. Growing up will just be… our next big adventure. And… I promise to never stop being your friend if you promise to never stop being mine," Erica smiled, holding out her pinky.

Sarah sniffled, and wiped her tears off her face with her sleeve. She hooked her pinky around Erica's tightly, and cleared her throat to speak "I promise." She whispered.

Feeling a lot safer, Sarah rested her head onto her best friend's shoulder as they turned back to watch the movie.

They may not know what the future had in store for them, but they really couldn't care less, because they had each other.

* * *

><p><em>OKAY GUYS. It is now summer vacation for the Hummel-Anderson family. What kind of summer shenanigans would you like to see this family get into? ( I have a few ideas but I always like getting your guy's input. :])<em>

_ALSO! When I said I would update more frequently, I forgot to mention the fact that I'm an ass and I procrastinate like crazy. I apologize, BUT I am doing my best to get rid of my procrastination. :) _

_LASTLY! I'm thinking about writing a fic of Kurt and Blaine making a fort. Would any one read it if I wrote it? _


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt was going through Sarah's suitcase, counting the t-shirts and pairs of shorts she packed, making sure she had packed enough. They were leaving for a two week road trip, and Kurt didn't trust Sarah when she said she 'packed everything perfectly'. Her suit case was packed well for the most part, Kurt only needing to grab a few extra pairs of socks. Zipping up the suit case, Kurt moved it off Sarah's bed and put it by the door.

Just as Kurt was about to leave the room he noticed another suit case at the foot of Sarah's bed. He walked over to inspect it curiously, and placed it on Sarah's bed to go through it. He was just about to unzip the suit case when he saw a tag tied to the handle. Pulling the tag closer to his eyes he read the words '_Sarah's bag of fun' _written in blue pen.

Raising his eye brow curiously, he unzipped the bag. The suit case was filled with toys and colouring books and four different pencil cases, full of crayons and markers. He didn't know whether to be amused or upset that Sarah was trying to take her entire room on the trip. He decided to just be shocked, and began emptying the suit case.

The more items he dug out, the crazier they seemed to get. Sarah had packed her entire teddy bear collection, and there was an old broken cell phone she used when she pretended to be an adult.

The items of the suit case were covering Sarah's bed, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder why Sarah needed to bring so much stuff on the trip.

He placed the now empty suitcase on the ground, and looked over all the junk. Kurt was wondering why on earth Sarah felt the need to pack a giant plastic lizard when he heard the front door open and close. He stood from his place on the floor, and walked out to find Sarah taking off her sneakers, standing next to Blaine.

"Marcel seems really excited to get to spend the next two weeks at Erica's house," Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek in greeting. Kurt waved him off distractedly and turned to Sarah.

"Sweetie, can you come with me please?" Kurt asked his daughter.

"Sure daddy! Is it about my packing? I told you I packed everything perfectly! I counted the shirts and stuff all by myself." Sarah announced proudly. Blaine smiled at her confidence and turned to watch as Kurt searched his brain for a reply.

"You packed you clothes just fine, but I wanted to talk about your _other_ suit case." Kurt replied slowly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow in question and Kurt just motioned for him to follow, turning to lead them to Sarah's room.

They stood in front of Sarah's bed, and Blaine turned away to control his laughter. He had no idea Sarah owned so many toys, and he certainly had no idea Sarah was trying to pack everything.

Sarah turned to her father's with a curious smile. "Daddy, why did you unpack my Bag of Fun?"

"Sarah," Kurt began slowly, "You... really can't take this much stuff with you on the trip,"

"Why not?" Sarah asked, tilting her head in question.

"Well... First off, you aren't really going to need all of this on the trip. You won't get much time to play anyways. And, there is limited room in the car-"

"And we'll need all the room we can get with all the shopping Kurt's gonna be doing," Blaine interrupted.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to Sarah. "How about instead of this giant bag of fun, you take a small backpack of fun, for the car ride." Kurt negotiated; walking to Sarah's closet and pulling out her favourite Spongebob Squarepants backpack.

"But... I can't just leave it all home, alone!" Sarah replied.

"... Why not?"

"Well... what if... what if, uhm... What if someone tries to steal it! What if, I get bored during the car ride! What if..."

"Sweetie, no one is going to steal your toys. And you can take a few things so you won't get bored, but you can't take this much stuff," Kurt replied, attempting to make Sarah understand.

Sarah turned back to all of her stuff and thought it over.

"But..."

"Sarah, you can't take _all _of your toys. I'm sorry, but you can't." Kurt stated, handing the backpack to his daughter.

Sarah stared at the backpack, and looked back at her toys.

"If someone steals my stuff, you have to buy me new stuff, okay?" Sarah huffed, taking the bag from Kurt.

"Deal," Kurt replied with a smile, kissing Sarah on the top of her head.

Sarah turned to her toy covered bed and mumbled something about how you never know when she'll need her toys. Kurt and Blaine left Sarah alone, as she began sorting through her toys.

* * *

><p>"So are you excited to see your parents again?" Blaine asked casually. He sat with Kurt cuddled up comfortably under his arm on the couch.<p>

"Yeah I am. I know Sarah's been missing her grandparents. I'm mostly excited for our first real vacation as a family. Do you think Sarah will have fun?"

"Oh yeah," Blaine said with an enthusiastic nod, thinking of all the things they have planned for their trip. "I'm pretty positive she'll have the time of her life."

"I hope so... I don't want our first trip to be a failure," Kurt said quietly, more to himself than to Blaine. Kurt always had a small fear in the back of his mind that he wouldn't be as good a father as he wanted to be.

"Don't worry about it Kurt, you did a great job planning this trip. It'll be great." Blaine encouraged, kissing the top of Kurt's head lovingly.

Kurt leaned back into Blaine and let out a soft, contented sigh. Being reassured always helped keep Kurt's insecurities at bay. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was just past ten pm.

"We should get to bed," Kurt said, pushing himself off of Blaine.

Blaine let out a loud, over exaggerated groan, and flopped down to lay straight across the couch. "Why do we have to be up by six am, exactly?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's arms, forcing him to his feet. "Because if we aren't out of the city by six thirty we won't get to the first hotel in time to spend the afternoon at the beach. And Sarah like's swimming, she'll want to spend a lot of time there. So we leave early, get to the hotel early, and spend the afternoon at the beach."

Blaine groaned again, mumbling something about hating the morning, but followed Kurt to their bedroom. They passed Sarah's bed room and noticed the light was on. Sharing a curious look, Kurt opened the door.

Sarah glanced up from her colouring book and locked eyes with her father.

"Sarah, I thought we told you to go to sleep a few hours ago," Kurt said, accusingly.

"...I'm too excited to sleep," Sarah replied sheepishly, dropping her gaze to her hands, fiddling with her nightgown.

Kurt and Blaine shared a concerned look, and turned back to Sarah.

"We're leaving really early tomorrow. I mean like, _really_ early," Blaine said, warningly.

"I'll be awake! I promise I will!" Sarah replied hastily.

"Alright, just... go to sleep okay?"

"But... I'm too excited to sleep..." Sarah said again.

"But, if you don't sleep you won't be able to swim at the beach tomorrow," Kurt replied, smirking as Sarah snapped her head up to stare at her fathers.

"I guess Kurt and I will go to the beach while you stay at the hotel and nap," Blaine said, shrugging as if it wasn't a big a deal.

Sarah leapt from her spot on the floor and practically flew into her bed, throwing the covers over her head. Blaine and Kurt shared an amused look, while Sarah lay still for a few moments.

Suddenly, Sarah threw the blankets off of her face to stare at them. "Do you mind? I am trying to sleep here!"

Kurt and Blaine laughed and turned to leave, shutting off the light and closing the door behind them.

"You're carrying her to the car tomorrow," Kurt said casually, obviously knowing Sarah will be too tired to do anything in the morning.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning, feeling relaxed and refreshed. Stretching his arms over his head, he kicked Blaine's legs lightly to wake him up. Blaine woke with a start, glancing at the clock, and then at Kurt's smiling face. He groaned loudly, and fell face first into the pillows.<p>

"Blaine, it's time to wake up." Kurt stated, climbing off the bed and turning to face his husband.

"HOW ARE YOU AWAK AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR? THIS IS INSANE." Blaine yelled, his voice muffled by the pillows.

"It's only five forty-five!" Kurt replied, as if it were perfectly normal to be awake this early. Blaine just groaned louder, and buried his face further into the pillows.

Kurt shook his head, warning Blaine one last time to wake up, before he left his bedroom. He made his way into the kitchen and began making coffee. He heard the sounds of blankets being thrown to the side, and he assumed Blaine finally got up. He listened intently, and heard Blaine say something about hating the mornings. Kurt was just about to reply when he heard the unmistakable sounds of Blaine falling back onto the bed.

Walking back into his bedroom, he found Blaine, face down, lying lazily on top of the blankets on their bed.

He grabbed Blaine's arms and pulled him to his feet. Blaine let out an annoyed sigh and slumped against Kurt.

"It's really not that difficult to wake up you know," Kurt said simply, dragging Blaine towards the bathroom.

"Maybe not for you... crazy morning... bitch..." Blaine mumbled lazily.

Kurt laughed gently, rolling his eyes as he pushed Blaine into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet and threw it at Blaine. "Take a shower, you'll feel better afterwards. And don't call me a bitch, that's rude."

"You're rude..." Blaine replied quietly, yawning hugely.

Kurt just laughed and closed the bathroom door, deciding to wake up Sarah. He opened the door slowly, and walked to Sarah's bedside. He pushed Sarah's hair off of her face gently, and smiled down at his sleeping daughter.

"Sarah, it's time to wake up," Kurt said quietly.

Sarah rolled over onto her stomach, pushing Kurt's hand away. "I'm... sleepy..." Sarah whispered.

"Yes, yes I know, but it's time to get up." Kurt said again, shaking Sarah by the shoulder gently to get her to wake up.

"...No..." Sarah replied simply, pulling the blankets tighter around her.

"You are just like your father..." Kurt said, more to himself than anything. Standing up, he walked to the window and threw open the curtains, allowing the sunlight to fill the room. Sarah flinched at the sudden brightness and hid under her blanket. "You have ten minutes, and then you need to get dressed, okay?"

Sarah replied with an annoyed grumble, and Kurt threw his arms up in defeat.

Walking back to the kitchen he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. He mentally went over the plans of the trip when Blaine entered the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt.

"So, are you awake now?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, yes I am." Blaine replied, grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

Kurt smiled, and stood from his chair. Blaine turned to smile at him and walked over to give him a gentle kiss. "Is Sarah awake yet?" Blaine asked, winding his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Are you really asking that question?" Kurt replied with a laugh.

Blaine hummed in response, nodding his head. They didn't need to say anything to know Blaine was going to have to wake up Sarah while Kurt took a shower.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and moved in for one more, quick kiss. He then turned on his heel and walked off towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine set his empty coffee cup in the sink, and made his way towards Sarah's room to wake her up. He opened the door and walked to Sarah's bedside. He sat on the edge of the bed and cleared his throat, never taking his eyes off of his sleeping daughter.<p>

"SARAH QUICK KURT'S ABOUT TO THROW OUT YOUR BIKE," Blaine shouted, attempting to sound as concerned as possible.

Sarah immediately shot out of bed and whipped her head around, blinking sleepily.

"Oh good, you're up," Blaine said simply, standing and grabbing Sarah's clothes from her dresser. "Get dressed, okay?" He threw the clothes onto Sarah's lap.

Sarah looked around, confused, and slowly dragged herself out of bed. She took a few slow steps and stood directly in front of Blaine. She looked up, meeting his eyes, and spoke in a very quiet voice.

"What did you say about my bike?"

Blaine laughed lightly in response, and knelt down to kiss the top of her head. "Oh nothing, I didn't say a thing. You must have dreamt that," Blaine stood, and began walking out of the room. Just before exiting, he turned and faced Sarah. "Now, get dressed. Don't go back to sleep. Okay?"

"Uh... yeah, okay," Sarah replied, still a bit confused as to what just happened. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the sunlight in her room, and turned to where her clothes sat on her bed.

Blaine nodded in approval, feeling accomplished and left to go talk to Kurt.

He opened the door and walked right passed Kurt, to sit on the bed. He crossed his legs and watched as Kurt buckled his belt. Blaine loved watching Kurt get dressed in the mornings. For obvious reasons, of course. Kurt's hair was messy and unkempt, his arms and chest bare and exposed.

"So, is Sarah awake then?" Kurt asked, turning to the closet to pick out a shirt. He knew Blaine was looking at him, but he had yet to realize just how intently Blaine was watching.

Blaine tilted his head a bit to the side, admiring the way Kurt's arm muscles worked as he opened the closet door.

Kurt froze and turned to find Blaine staring at him. He smirked as he turned back to the closet.

"... Enjoying the show?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I am," Blaine replied simply, raking his eyes up and down Kurt's lightly toned body.

Kurt rolled his eyes, reaching his arms above his head to grab a t-shirt off the top shelf. Blaine kept his eyes focused on the way Kurt's back muscles moved with the stretch.

"But seriously, is Sarah awake?" Kurt asked, pulling the t-shirt over his head.

"Oh, right, uhm yeah, yeah I think so." Blaine replied, pulling himself out of his trance. "She seemed pretty awake when I left her."

Kurt left the bedroom to go check on his daughter. He knocked on the door to Sarah's room and heard a small, mumbled response. Opening the door, he found Sarah lying face down on her bed. At least she got dressed, Kurt noticed.

Shrugging his shoulders he decided to let her lay there for a while longer. He grabbed Sarah's suit case and put it by the front door. Blaine followed carrying his and Kurt's suitcases. They shared a small smile, and left to put the luggage in their car, making sure to lock the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into Sarah's room, Kurt following closely behind. They had just returned from loading the car with their luggage, and the last thing to grab was Sarah. Kurt picked up Sarah's 'backpack of fun' and Blaine picked up Sarah. Kurt took one last look around their home, making sure everything was turned off, or put away, or cleaned up.<p>

Sarah didn't wake up while she was being carried out of her home. She didn't wake up as she was carried to the garage. She didn't wake up when Blaine laughed around her at something Kurt had said. If anything, she just slept more comfortably in her father's arms.

Kurt opened the door to the back seat and moved out of the way. Blaine carefully placed Sarah on the seat and buckled her seat belt for her. He placed a pillow on Sarah's lap and closed the door. Blaine and Kurt got in the car and got settled for the long drive ahead of them. Sarah was pulled out of her sleep for a few seconds as the car started up. She barely opened her eyes, grabbing the pillow of her lap, and snuggling up to the car door next to her, and falling right back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The family had been driving for a few hours, and Sarah finally began to stir. She opened her eyes and slowly came to the realization that they were in the car. She would've freaked out if she hadn't remembered they were going on a road trip.<p>

Kurt turned when he heard Sarah sitting up. She met his eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the sunlight.

"Good morning," Kurt said with a quiet laugh.

Sarah just nodded in response and rubbed at her eyes, yawning hugely.

"Have a nice sleep?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Sarah for a moment, before turning his focus back to the road.

"Mmmhm," Sarah replied, pushing her messy hair out of her face. "What time is it?" Sarah asked quietly.

"It's almost nine thirty," Blaine replied.

Sarah nodded as Kurt gave her one last little smile, and turned to sit in his seat properly.

"Daddy?" Sarah asked, feeling her sleep slowly wear off. "I need to use the bathroom."

Blaine laughed a little, as Kurt checked the car's GPS for the next rest stop.

"Can you hold it for about... ten minutes?" Kurt asked, crossing his fingers. He really didn't want any disasters happening so soon in the trip.

"Uhm..." Sarah thought about for a moment, "I think so... I can try..."

"I'm sure you can hold it for a little while," Kurt encouraged.

Sarah nodded, looking around her backseat. She grabbed her backpack from off the floor and zipped it open, pulling out her colouring book and crayons. If she did something to take her mind off of needing the bathroom, she'd be able to hold it. Right?

After a while, Sarah was squirming in her seat, doing her best to hold in her need for a rest room.

"Has it been ten minutes yet?" Sarah asked a little frantically.

"Uhm, no, it's been about four minutes actually." Kurt replied, sharing an uneasy look with Blaine.

Blaine decided to speed up a bit, hoping to get to the rest stop before... well, before Sarah ruins the backseat. And her pants.

"Oh," Sarah replied, feeling anxious, "Only four minutes? Really? Are... are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just... don't think about it, we'll be there soon," Kurt replied.

Sarah closed her eyes and tried to let her mind flow free, and far away from thoughts of needing to pee. She thought about bears, and candy, and waterfalls and- NO NOT WATERFALLS, BAD IDEA. Okay, how about... the moon, and penguins, and globes, and woah, okay, she _really_ needed the bathroom.

"HAS IT BEEN TEN MINUTES NOW?" Sarah asked frantically, opening her eyes wide.

"Uhm... not yet..." Blaine said, speeding up just a bit more.

Sarah grumbled a little, and stared out the window at the passing scenery. She crossed her legs and sat on her hands, squirming uncomfortably. Minute by excruciatingly slow minute passed, and Sarah felt like she was about to explode when the car took slowed down, and turned right.

Sarah leaned over and noticed there gas station just outside the car. She had never been happier to see a gas station in her life. Because that meant that she could use the bathroom. The beautiful glorious, oh so heavenly bathroom. Something she would never take for granted ever again.

Blaine parked the car and switched off the ignition. "Okay Sarah, we're here."

Sarah didn't bother waiting for her parents. She ripped off her seatbelt, unlocked her door, threw it open and ran inside. She dodged a few strangers and ran towards the sign that pointed to the bathrooms. Pushing the door open, she ran into the first stall she could see.

Kurt and Blaine laughed, feeling relieved before following after Sarah.

Blaine stood by the bathroom doors, waiting for his daughter, while Kurt left to buy a bottle of water. He heard the sounds of running water, then the ripping off paper towel and next thing he knew Sarah was exiting the washrooms.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked, not even bothering to hide his amused smile.

"I feel... like I can fly. I feel freee!" Sarah exclaimed enthusiastically. Blaine rolled his eyes amusedly, grabbing Sarah's hand and leading her towards the door. Sarah couldn't help but notice all the candy on the shelves and tugged gently on Blaine's hand.

"Can I get something, daddy?" Sarah pleaded.

Blaine looked toward the cashier and noticed Kurt was about to pay for his water. "You'd better hurry up," He said, motioning towards Kurt.

Sarah smiled, and ran towards the candy aisle. She took one quick look at the different items before grabbing a Kinder Surprise egg off the shelf. She turned quickly and placed in on the counter next to Kurt's water.

Kurt looked down at her curiously and quirked an eyebrow. The woman working the till froze, unsure if she should ring the candy through.

"Daddy said it was okay," Sarah said simply. Kurt stared at her incredulously before turning to see Blaine standing by the exit. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"... Fine," Kurt said, rolling his eyes and pushing the candy forward to be paid for.

Sarah beamed at her father and grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat in her seat, legs crossed, chewing happily on the last piece of her Kinder chocolate. She opened the toy case that came with the Kinder Surprise and pulled out the pieces of the toy and a small slip of paper. She read the instructions on the paper, and set to work on building her toy. After a short thirty seconds of work Sarah had a miniature coyote riding a red motor scooter. She held the toy carefully in her fingers and marvelled at it. She rolled it against her leg and giggled as the wheels turned smoothly.<p>

"Daddy, lookit my toy!" Sarah exclaimed holding the toy out for Kurt to grab.

Kurt turned at the sound of Sarah's voice, and took the small toy from her hand and spun the wheels gently.

"Cute," Kurt commented, passing it back to Sarah.

"Cute?" Blaine asked with a laugh, "More like completely badass. I wish I had a red scooter."

Sarah giggled, rolling the scooter riding coyote down her leg and onto the seat. She manoeuvred it skilfully through the few toys on the seat, using her books as ramps, and making it back flip in midair.

Kurt and Blaine were laughing and arguing playfully, but Sarah wasn't listening. She was too busy with her new toy.

* * *

><p>Blaine parked the car in the hotel parking lot, Sarah practically vibrating with excitement. The family exited the car and Sarah grabbed onto Blaine's hands, jumping up and down as she opened her eyes wide, taking in the scenery. The hotel wasn't all that fancy, but Sarah hadn't stayed in one in a long time.<p>

They entered the lobby, and Kurt left to check in, leaving instructions for Sarah and Blaine to grab the luggage. Blaine grabbed a trolley, and Sarah hopped on to ride. They smiled at each other as Sarah gripped the side bars tightly, so as to not fall off while Blaine steered them out the door.

A few moments later, they were standing just behind their car. Sarah hopped off the trolley, making room for Blaine to pile their luggage onto it. Sarah grabbed her backpack from the backseat and followed Blaine back into the hotel, with their now full trolley.

They met up with Kurt in the lobby and walked to the elevator to get to their room.

Sarah whipped her head left and right, trying to look at everything at the same time. She saw comfy looking leather chairs in the lobby, a woman with a little puppy, and a sign on the wall pointing down the hallway. She read the word on the sign and gave an excited giggle.

"Can we go to the arcade? Please oh please oh pleeease? Can we?" Sarah was hopping up and down, motioning toward the arcade sign.

Kurt gave a look of distaste, thinking of how unclean the arcade must be. He thought about all the little kids that climb all over the games, and how often said kids _don't_ wash their hands? Hell, how often do the games themselves get washed? Not often enough, Kurt guessed. Plus, Kurt's never really been one for video games.

Blaine, on the other hand, was almost as excited as Sarah. "Yeah, of course we can! Right, Kurt?" Blaine said, turning to give Kurt a hopeful look.

Kurt looked at Blaine and then down at Sarah. He couldn't help but notice their matching expressions. "You guys can go later if you want," Kurt said rolling his eyes, and laughing lightly.

Blaine and Sarah shared an excited smile. They waited for the elevator silently, and climbed on when the doors opened.

"Can I push the button?" Sarah asked hopefully, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt smiled and showed Sarah the key card. She read the number and pressed the button for the third floor.

The elevator rose suddenly, and the next thing they knew the doors opened to reveal the third floor. Sarah ran out of the elevator and looked around excitedly. Her father's exited after her and they all walked down the hall. Sarah skipped happily, counting down the numbers until she saw the number from their key card.

He turned back to Kurt, who moved in front of her to unlock the door. The second the door opened, Sarah raced passed her dad and ran into the room. There were two beds against the wall, and Sarah jumped, face first, onto the bed closet to the window.

"I CLAIM THIS BED!" Sarah yelled, voice muffled by the bed. Kurt and Blaine laughed and unloaded their suit case, stacking them by the closet.

Sarah sat up and crossed her legs, taking in all the details of the room. There was a small, circular table in the corner, with two chairs around it. A tall lamp stood in the corner, next to a desk. There was a TV on a dresser next to the desk. Sarah felt the sudden need to open all the drawers of the dresser.

She leapt off the bed and pulled open the first drawer she could get her hands on. Inside the drawer were two pillows. Sarah smiled, grabbing the pillows and throwing them onto her bed. She opened the next drawer and saw a phone book. She shrugged her shoulders, and closed the drawer. She searched through the last two drawers and found two more pillows.

Blaine left to take the trolley back to the lobby, as Kurt sat on their bed to watch Sarah run around the room.

Sarah ran out from the bathroom, looking excited. She jumped and landed on the bed next to Kurt.

"This place is so awesome! There's soap and stuff in the bathroom! Dad! Free soap!" Sarah exclaimed wildly.

"Okay, okay, calm down Sarah," Kurt replied with a laugh.

"I can't calm down! Have you seen this room? It's so cool!"

"It's just an ordinary hotel room," Kurt shrugged.

"BUT IT'S GOT FREE SOAP, DAD." Sarah argued, laughing loudly. "I never want to leave! We should stay here forever and ever!" Sarah lay back on the bed and stretched out comfortably.

"Oh, so you _don't _want to go to the beach today?" Kurt replied, with a knowing look.

"I ALMOST FORGOT! I'll get my swim suit!" Sarah called back, jumping off the bed.

Kurt laughed, watching Sarah drag her suitcase into the bathroom to get changed.

Blaine entered the room seconds after Sarah closed the bathroom door.

"So what's going on now?" Blaine asked, looking around the room for Sarah, and raising an eyebrow when he couldn't find her.

Kurt gestured to the bathroom, and Blaine nodded his understanding. "Grab your stuff, we're going to the beach!"

Blaine smiled, jumping in surprise when Sarah cheered from the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>O<em>_KAY SO I HAVE A FEW THINGS I NEED TO SAY:_

_First and foremost, I love you guys. I always take for fucking ever to update, yet you still stick around, and read my stuff, and your reviews make me cry tears of pure gold. That's how happy you guys make me. I think this is the longest I've taken to update and I feel terrible! I am a procrastinator and I wish I wasn't. So thank you thank you THANK YOU! for sticking around 3_

_SECONDLY: Someone asked if Sarah and Erica were going to be gay and date each other in the future. And I just want to say that no, no they will not. I'm not 100% sure on what Erica's sexuality is yet, but Sarah is straight. That I know for sure. I don't like saying to much because I don't like giving away to much, and also if I give something away, and then change my mind on it it'll contradict what I said initially._

_THIRDLY: If anyone ever has any questions, don't hesitate to ask! I'd prefer if you asked unanon, or by sending me a direct message, so I can answer privately, and a lot sooner. I don't like answering publicly like this._

_FOURTHLY: In regards to the fort fic I talked about last time, I am having troubles writing it because I suck and askjdfhaksjd but it should be done for the next time I update. (So you know, only another year or so to wait asdkfjhasd)_

_AND SO YEAH! I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING A TOOL AND TAKING YEARS TO UPDATE. I AM TRULY DEEPLY SORRY AND I LOVELOVELOVELOVE YOU ALL WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY BEING._

_Also, has anyone heard the new Marianas Trench song? I just bought it a little while ago and IT IS SO GOOD. Okay._

_I love you. :3_


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah sat in her backseat, her beach bag sitting next to her. They had been driving for what felt like years to Sarah, and she was beginning to get a bit annoyed.

"Are we there yet?" Sarah asked, feeling exasperated.

"We're almost there sweetie, just be patient." Kurt soothed.

Sarah scowled at the back of Kurt's head, mumbling nonsense to herself. She just wanted to be at the beach already! She wanted to swim, and build sandcastles and have fun! But the stupid car ride was taking a million years and Sarah could only handle so much waiting in one day.

She was just about to open her mouth to ask how much longer the ride was going to be, when Blaine interrupted her thoughts.

"Look Sarah! There's the beach!" Blaine exclaimed, pointing toward the sandy ground in front of a giant sea of water.

Sarah leaned over in her seat, peering out through the front window. She squealed with excitement when she saw the water and the sand and the happy families and oh god can they just park and get out of the car already pleeeease?

Blaine parked carefully in the parking lot, and laughed as Sarah leapt out of the car first. She swung her colourful beach bag over her shoulder and hopped up and down beside the car, waiting for her parents.

Kurt exited the car and stood next to Sarah, subconsciously scowling at the beach. He loved the idea of spending time with his family, and all that jazz, but the amount of sun was just horrendous. Kurt almost always got a terrible burn, no matter how much sun screen he used. On the odd occasions he didn't burn, he would get random freckles on his perfectly pale skin. Blaine had called the freckling cute, but Kurt had called it annoying. Especially the time Blaine thought it would be funny to play connect the dots with the freckles Kurt got on his chest. Kurt didn't find it as funny as Blaine did when the freckles connected to create a kitty.

Blaine joined Kurt, grabbing his hand and smiling as Sarah squealed and ran ahead of them. The family walked off of the paved parking lot, and onto the sandy beach, walking to find a place to lay their towels.

Sarah looked around and found the perfect spot and threw her bag into the sand. Kurt and Blaine caught up to her a few seconds later, placing their bags on the ground as well. Sarah smiled at them brightly, before walking forward a few steps and throwing herself onto the ground. She lay on her back and kicked off her shoes.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, but Kurt didn't notice as he carefully laid out his towel, taking a seat upon it.

"Uh Sarah...?"

"BURY ME. WITH THE SAND." Sarah demanded. Blaine laughed and watched as Sarah just sighed and began burying her legs with the sand. Blaine shrugged and decided he might as well help her out.

Kurt watched with an amused smile as Sarah and Blaine worked to completely bury Sarah's legs. He dug through his bag for his sunscreen and squeezed some into his hand. He sighed as he lathered every inch of his sensitive skin.

"Sarah, come here!" Kurt called after he was finished applying his sunscreen.

Sarah kicked her legs free off the sand, as she stood and ran over to Kurt. Blaine laughed, and brushed the sand Sarah kicked off of him.

"What do you want daddy?" Sarah asked, hopping in front of Kurt, looking around the beach with excited eyes.

Kurt just laughed and grabbed Sarah's arm, spreading sunscreen all over it. Sarah made a disgusted face, but didn't protest or pull away. She had already gotten the 'sunscreen is really really important' speech from Kurt on the drive here, and she didn't want to hear it again.

Blaine sat next to his husband, and watched as Kurt applied the sunscreen to Sarah's face.

"Daddy, I think that's enough!" Sarah giggled, pushing Kurt's hands away.

Kurt laughed and watched as Sarah ran away towards the shore and started splashing around in the shallow water.

Blaine turned to Kurt expectantly, and watched as Kurt just laughed and tossed the sunscreen at him.

"Put on your own damn sunscreen," Kurt said with a laugh as he slipped on his sunglasses.

"No fair! You put Sarah's on for her!"

"That's because Sarah is our child. You are not a child, Blaine." Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt, but applied his sunscreen anyways.

When he was done, he passed the bottle to Kurt, who just tossed it into his bag.

"Let's go swim!" Blaine announced, laughing at Kurt's slight grimace.

"I'm fine, you go." Kurt replied, pulling a magazine from his bag.

Blaine looked at him in disbelief but shrugged it off and ran to find Sarah.

Sarah was splashing in the water, laughing when a wave almost knocked her off her feet. Blaine snuck up behind his daughter and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her off her feet.

"Daddy! Let me down!" Sarah squealed; laughing as Blaine spun them around quickly.

"Your wish is my command!" Blaine replied dramatically, carefully dropping Sarah into the water.

Sarah playfully glared up at her father, who just smiled in reply.

"Tag! You're it!" Sarah yelled, splashing Blaine with water and attempting to run away in the waist deep water.

Blaine was caught off guard, but was still able to chase after his daughter, catching her around the waist again. He pulled her off her feet, yelled 'You're it!' then dropped her gently into the water again. Sarah wiped water off her face, and watched as her dad attempted to get away. She chased after him hurriedly.

A wave of water crashed into Blaine's side as he was running, causing him to trip. He stretched his arms out in front of him, landing on his knees. Before he could push himself up, Sarah jumped and landed on his back, holding on for a piggy back ride.

"GO!" Sarah demanded, tightening her arms around her father's neck. Blaine laughed, but obeyed. He grabbed Sarah's legs around the knees and walked carefully through the knee high water.

Kurt looked up from his magazine in time to see Sarah flying through the air, landing on Blaine's back. He giggled lightly as he watched them walk slowly through the water. He heard Sarah shout 'Faster!' and watched as Blaine started running.

He caught Sarah's eye and waved. Sarah grinned from ear to ear and waved back. Blaine turned to see what she was doing and smiled at Kurt.

Blaine released one of Sarah's legs to wave at his husband, when another wave hit them, causing Blaine to trip. His arms couldn't extend in time to save them, so he made sure he fell forward, so Sarah wouldn't get hurt.

Sarah leapt off his father's back, after being completely submerged in water. She sat down, the water splashing just under her chin, and wiped the water out of her eyes. Blaine sat as well, wiping the water from his eyes and pushing his hair back. The two stared at each other for a few moments before breaking out into hysterical laughter.

Kurt watched from his seat on his towel, laughing loudly when he was sure his family wasn't hurt.

When Blaine and Sarah had calmed down, Blaine looked over to see his husband chuckling lightly and picking up his magazine. He shook his head disapprovingly, and caught Sarah mirroring his action. He raised an eyebrow, and Sarah just smiled.

"Daddy's being lame," Sarah said simply, motioning to Kurt.

"He is..." Blaine replied, feeling an idea creep into his mind.

Sarah seemed to have the same thought because she was grinning at him mischievously. "I think we should fix that." She said simply, wringing her hand together in her best imitation of an evil villain.

Blaine nodded his head in approval and leaned in to tell her his plan quietly.

* * *

><p>Kurt was reading his magazine, enjoying the sounds of the beach, when suddenly he was submerged in a shadow. He looked up to see Blaine standing over him and smiled. Blaine smiled in return, sitting on his towel next to Kurt.<p>

"Could you hand me my water bottle?" Blaine asked pointing to their bag.

"Having fun?" Kurt asked, handing Blaine his water.

"I sure as hell am!" Blaine exclaimed, twisting the cap off the bottle. "You should try it some time,"

"Try what?"

Blaine took a long drink from his bottle, sighing happily when he was finished. "Try _fun. _It won't kill you,"

Kurt slapped a hand to his chest, acting as though he'd been seriously offended. "I am plenty fun!"

"Really? Could've fooled me," Blaine murmured, tossing his bottle back onto his towel.

Kurt slapped his husband's arm playfully.

"AH! ABUSE!" Blaine shouted, rolling away from Kurt.

"Oh shut up," Kurt huffed, not even bothering to hide his smile. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned in time to watch Sarah run away.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT DADDY!"

"I- what? No, no I'm not playing." Kurt replied hastily. Sarah stood a few feet away from her parents and laughed as Blaine stood and ran away from Kurt quickly.

"COME ON! DON'T BE LAME DADDY!" Sarah taunted.

"I am not lame!" Kurt yelled in defence.

"YEAH YOU ARE!" Blaine shouted over his shoulder, still running away quickly.

Kurt took off his sunglasses slowly, placing them on his towel. He stared at his daughter, who just stared back, grinning. Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Sarah extended her arms to the side, as if to say 'Come get me'.

"I'M NOT LAME." Kurt shouted suddenly, jumping to his feet and running after Sarah quickly.

Sarah giggled and took off quickly. She ran in the opposite direction that Blaine had run, and Kurt followed quickly. The girl abruptly turned towards the water, and ran in without a second thought. She stopped when the water was at her waist and turned to see her dad standing at the shore line looking wary.

"Don't be lame daddy!" Sarah called out mockingly. Kurt placed a foot in carefully, recoiling at the icy water.

"It's... kind of cold," Kurt said, stepping back from the water.

"YOU'RE SO LAME!" Blaine yelled, running up from behind Kurt.

Kurt turned his head in time to watch as Blaine grabbed his hands and pulled him into the ocean. He yelped in surprise as he tripped over his husband. Sarah laughed as her father's tumbled into the water.

Kurt surfaced quickly, pushing his once perfectly styled hair out of his face. Blaine surfaced a second later, and turned to his husband with a huge grin on his face.

"You are such an ass!" Kurt yelled, splashing Blaine in the face with water relentlessly.

"Woah, woah! Watch your mouth! There are children around!" Blaine replied cheekily.

Sarah giggled, and decided to swim away. If she left, Kurt would yell at Blaine for their prank, and she would get away without blame!

"That was so rude! Why would you do such a thing?" Kurt yelled, splashing Blaine once more before crossing his arms.

"Uh... because you were being lame," Blaine replied simply, feeling pleased with himself.

Kurt glared at the cheeky grin on his husbands face, but he really couldn't help but smile a tiny bit.

"Oh don't pull the bitch-face stuff on me, I know you had fun!" Blaine replied, shoving Kurt's shoulder playfully.

"... shut up." Kurt said with a scowl, shoving Blaine in return.

Blaine laughed lightly, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist. He pulled Kurt closer to him so he could rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt sighed and pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair before leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder and kicked his legs in the water slowly.

They sat in a comfortable silence, hearing Sarah laughing in the distance, revelling in the warm summer sun.

"When I was little I always wanted to be a mermaid." Kurt said, kicking his legs again. "Well, merman technically."

Blaine laughed quietly at the sudden confession and turned to stare into Kurt's crystal blue eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied with a small embarrassed laugh. "The Little Mermaid was my favourite movie growing up. I was always so jealous of Ariel. I also remember being really pissed off that she was given the honour of being a freaking _mermaid_ and she just threw it all away for some guy. If that were me, I would've told the guy to screw off and spent the rest of my life swimming and talking to fish."

"'Some guy'? That was Prince Eric! He wasn't just some guy!"

"Well compared to being a mermaid, every guy is just 'some guy'" Kurt replied with a laugh.

"Even me?" Blaine asked expectantly.

Kurt smiled at him and nudged his shoulders playfully. "Hell yeah even you! I would trade you for being a mermaid in an instant! I don't even need to think about it."

Blaine glared at him and pushed him away. "You're so mean!"

"Says the man that threw me in the water," Kurt replied jokingly.

"You were being lame!" Blaine yelled for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"You're lame!" Kurt yelled back, splashing Blaine in the face.

Blaine splashed Kurt back and the next thing they knew they were yelling and splashing and generally being stupid. Although he wouldn't admit it, Kurt was glad his family had forced him into the water.

* * *

><p>Sarah walked away from her father's, making her way to their towels. She dug around in her beach bag, pulling out her bucket and shovel. Walking down the beach, she looked for the perfect spot to build a sand castle.<p>

After a few minutes of searching, she sat on the ground and started filling her bucket with sand. When it was completely full, she patted down the sand and tossed the shovel to the side. She grabbed the sides of the bucket and quickly flipped it over. She patted the bottom of it, and lifted the bucket off the ground, expecting to have a perfectly sculpted tower for her castle. Instead, all the sand collapsed, causing Sarah to frown in confusion.

"You need to use wet sand,"

Sarah turned around to see a girl who looked to be a year older standing behind her. She had dark skin, and a bright blue bathing suit. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, just like Sarah's was.

"If you fill you bucket with water, and pour it on the sand, it'll stick together. My mommy taught me to build sandcastles." The girl said, sounding shy. She stared at her feet, and kicked the ground absently.

"Really?" Sarah said, turning back to her sand. The girl nodded her head, rocking forward on her feet nervously.

Sarah smiled at the girl and offered up her shovel. "Would you like to build a castle with me?"

The girl looked up to stare into Sarah's eyes. After a moment of nervous hesitation the dark skinned girl broke out into a huge grin, nodding her head furiously. She took the shovel from Sarah's hand and sat down next to her.

"My name's Becky." The girl said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Sarah!" Sarah replied, shaking Becky's hand. "I'm gonna go get some water, okay?"

"Okay," Becky replied, looking a lot happier than before.

Sarah smiled once more before standing and running to the shore. She laughed loudly at the sudden cold feeling of the water. She had been having too much fun before to even realize the water was cold, but now that she had been sitting on the warm sand, the water was freezing. Sarah quickly filled her bucket with water and ran back to her new friend.

"I've got the water!" Sarah exclaimed happily.

Becky smiled up at her, and shifted so she was sitting on her knees. "Okay, just pour it over the sand, and then fill the bucket with the wet sand."

Sarah nodded and poured the water over her first attempt at a sandcastle.

"Hey! You splashed me!" Becky laughed, shivering at the cold water that had splashed her legs.

"Sorry!" Sarah replied, laughing with her new friend.

"S'okay," Becky replied with a shrug, still giggling under her breath.

Sarah smiled happily, and began filling the bucket with the wet sand. Becky set the shovel aside and helped her fill the bucket. Once it was full, Becky grabbed the shovel and used it to smooth out the top.

"Okay, now just do what you did before," Becky said, motioning to the bucket.

Sarah nodded, grabbing the bucket on both sides carefully. She flipped the bucket over quickly, and put it on the ground. She glanced at Becky who just smiled encouragingly. Sarah smiled in return, patting the bottom of the bucket. She held her breath as she carefully picked the bucket up.

Sarah grinned excitedly, staring at the bucket shaped tower they had made. Becky laughed, applauding their tower. Sarah smiled and took an exaggerated bow.

"Thank you, thank you, I know I'm amazing!" Sarah exclaimed, blowing kisses to her imaginary audience.

"I helped!" Becky argued, crossing her arms, pretending to be insulted.

"Yeah, maybe. A little bit." Sarah laughed, waving it off as if it were no big deal.

"We should build another tower!" Becky said, digging randomly in the ground with the shovel.

"I'll go get more water!" Sarah jumped to her feet, and ran to the shore to get more water.

Sarah and Becky worked together to make the greatest sand castle in the history of sandcastles. They built three towers around their existing tower, connecting them with sticks that they pretended were bridges. Becky had gone to find supplies, while Sarah dug a river around the castle, to protect it from evil dragons and trolls. When Becky returned they decorated the castle with small stones, leaves, and sticks. Sarah had used one of the sticks to dig out windows and doors, while Becky made a bridge over their river.

Sarah ran back to the water for the fifth time, bringing back a bucket full of water for their river. They poured the water in together and clapped excitedly as they completed their castle.

"It looks amazing!" Sarah exclaimed, leaning forward to check out the small details Becky had added. She brushed some stray sand off of a stone that surrounded one of their towers.

"Yeah it does! We make a good team," Becky said with an approving nod.

Sarah turned to smile at her new friend and patted her on the shoulder. "We really do! Thanks for helping me. I don't think I would've been able to make a sandcastle without your help."

"You're welcome," Becky replied bashfully. "Thanks for letting me play with you. I don't usually have people to play with. I'm an only child."

"I'm an only child too!" Sarah said excitedly. "But my dad's always play games with me and stuff so it isn't that bad. Do your parents play games with you?"

"My dad doesn't, but my mom does. You have two dads? What about a mom?" Becky asked curiously, sitting cross legged in the sand in front of their castle.

"Yeah I have two dads. I don't really need a mom because my dad's give me everything I need." Sarah replied happily. "They even got me a puppy! That way when I feel lonely, and my dads are busy I still have someone to play with."

"Wow that's so cool! I wish I had a puppy," Becky said thoughtfully.

The two girls made easy conversation about puppies and all their other favourite animals. The time passed quickly as the girls continued to talk. Sarah was glad to have made a friend so easily.

"Becky! Becky, sweetie, it's time to go home," A tall dark skinned woman with shoulder length hair approached the two girls. She had a friendly smile on her face, and looked like an older version of Becky.

"Awh, can't we stay for a few more minutes mommy?" Becky asked, standing to face her mother. Sarah just sat and watched the two talk; hoping Becky didn't have to leave so soon.

"I'm sorry darling, but it's getting late. We really need to get go going," Becky's mother said, grasping Becky's shoulder lovingly.

Becky nodded her understanding, turning to face Sarah with a sad smile. Sarah stood, brushing the sand off her legs.

"Thanks for letting me build the castle with you," Becky said.

"Thanks for building it with me!" Sarah replied, smiling genuinely. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too... Well... goodbye," Becky replied raising her hand to give a small wave.

"It was nice meeting you," Sarah said, extending her hand. Becky grabbed it and shook it firmly. They smiled at each other one last time, before letting go of each other's hand. Becky turned and grabbed her mother's hand, following her away.

Sarah watched them walk away, happy that she had met someone so nice, and sad that she had to say goodbye. She watched Becky turn to look at her from over her shoulder, sending one more wave goodbye. Sarah smiled and returned the gesture. She watched Becky join her father, and watched the three of them walk away towards the parking lot.

Sarah looked around the beach at all the smiling faces, and children laughing with their siblings and parents. She sat in the sand in front of her castle and smiled. She picked up a stick that was sitting by the castle and began writing in the sand.

_Sarah and Becky, best friends for a day._

She smiled at her messy writing.

* * *

><p>Kurt took Blaine's hand, leading them out of the water and back toward their towels. Blaine immediately collapsed onto his towel, laying on his back and closing his eyes.<p>

"Tired?" Kurt asked, sitting on his towel.

"Extremely. Also, I'm hungry." Blaine whined, turning his head to frown at his husband.

"Oh, that sucks." Kurt replied casually.

"Kuuurrtt! Feeeeed meee!" Blaine yelled dramatically, rolling onto his side and making grabby hands at Kurt.

"It is getting pretty late, we should start heading back to the hotel."

"Let's go then! I'm starving," Blaine replied, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head.

"Go find Sarah; I'll start packing up our stuff."

Blaine stood and walked down the beach, searching the crowd for his daughter. He saw her sitting in the sand staring at a sand castle, and he smiled.

"Hey Sarah, it's time to get going," Blaine said, kneeling down to get a better look at the sandcastle.

"Okay," Sarah replied, hopping to her feet.

"This is a really nice castle, Sarah. Did you build it all by yourself?"

"No, I had help. I made a friend who's really good at building sandcastles. Her name's Becky. She had to leave already though." Sarah said, shrugging casually.

Blaine nodded his head, impressed with both the work on the castle and the fact that Sarah had made a friend so easily.

He stood and held out his hand for Sarah.

Sarah turned to look at her father's hand, and then looked up into Blaine's smiling face. She grinned happily, taking his hand, and together they walked back to Kurt. Sarah turned and took one last look at her sandcastle.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked once his family approached.

"Mhm," Sarah replied, rubbing her eyes and attempting to fight back a yawn. She didn't realize how tired she was, but now that the day was coming to a close she just wanted to collapse and sleep for days.

Kurt shouldered their bags, and grabbed Sarah's hand that wasn't linked to Blaine's. Sarah walked a step behind her father's, jumping up and swinging forward. Kurt and Blaine shared a smile and walked forward, swinging their daughter.

* * *

><p>Sarah slept during the entire drive back to the hotel, and when she woke up she felt refreshed and relaxed and really really hungry.<p>

The family walked to their room, and changed into clean clothes. When they were all clean and dressed, they took the elevator back to the main floor and walked to the restaurant. Sarah rubbed her stomach as it growled, grabbing Kurt's hand and walking faster, dragging him along behind her.

Finally, they were seated in the restaurant, Sarah and Kurt on one side of a booth, with Blaine on the other. Sarah scanned the pictures on her colourful kids menu, trying to pick the food that looked the most delicious.

"What are you going to order, sweetie?" Kurt asked, leaning down to look at Sarah's menu with her.

"Which one looks best?" Sarah asked, slamming the menu onto the table, Blaine watching in amusement.

"I'm not sure, which looks best to you?"

Sarah furrowed her brows in concentration as she listed the foods in order from not delicious, to most delicious. She smiled, pointing to the picture of a plate of spaghetti and turned to Kurt.

"Yeah, that one does look good." Kurt agreed.

Sarah beamed at her father, picking up one of the crayons that came with the menu, and circling her choice.

Kurt turned to Blaine and started up a conversation that Sarah blocked out. She picked pulled her menu closer to her and flipped it over, colouring the picture on the back.

After a few minutes of peaceful family time, a waiter approached and started taking their orders. He faced Sarah with a comforting smile.

"And what can I get for you?" He asked, leaning down slightly to get a better look at her.

Sarah flipped her menu back over, pointing at her choice. "Can I have that one, please?" Sarah asked timidly, feeling suddenly shy.

Kurt placed a reassuring hand on her back, laughing lightly.

"Of course you can," The waiter assured.

Sarah smiled brightly, looking pleased. The waiter walked away and Kurt and Blaine went back to their conversation.

Sarah set down her crayons, reaching in to her pocket and pulling out the toy she had gotten earlier that day. She spun the wheel of the red scooter happily, petting the head of the coyote riding it. She placed the wheels of the toy on the table and started driving it around, turning her plate and cutlery into a race track.

After five or so minutes of playing Sarah pulled on Kurt's sleeve to get his attention.

"Daddy I'm hungry. When's our food getting here?"

"It'll be here soon, we just have to be patient."

Sarah huffed and crossed her arms, slumping down in her seat. "I don't like being patient," Sarah murmured.

"Yeah, it sucks," Blaine replied, taking a sip of his water.

"Not helping," Kurt said shooting him a glare.

"So? Waiting sucks. But it's just something we have to do. Doesn't mean we have to like it," Blaine replied shrugging his shoulders. He glanced at Sarah, and saw her fighting to hide a smile. He smiled at her and turned back to Kurt.

"You're terrible," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm awesome, right Sarah?"

Sarah giggled and turned to see Kurt shaking his head in disapproval.

"Yeah, I'm awesome." Blaine laughed, leaning back in his seat.

Kurt was about to voice his reply when the waiter returned carrying their food on a tray.

Sarah sat up and slipped her toy back in her pocket safely.

The waiter placed her meal in front of her and she looked up at him with a grateful smile. "Thank you!" She said enthusiastically, picking up her fork.

The waiter grinned in reply, sliding the now empty tray under his arm and left the family to eat their meal.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out of the restaurant with his family, feeling full and satisfied. He held Blaine's hand as Sarah walked ahead of them, looking happy.<p>

"Daddy, can we go to the arcade?" Sarah asked suddenly, turning to face Blaine.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who nodded and smiled. Sarah squealed happily and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him in the direction the arcade sign pointed. Blaine just pulled back, keeping Sarah in place as he leaned over to place a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

Sarah groaned in annoyance, and just pulled harder, attempting to get Blaine to move.

Blaine smirked, wrapping his arm tightly around Kurt's waist, and kissing his cheek.

"Daddy, stop being gross! Let's go!" Sarah pulled Blaine's arm as hard as she could, her feet sliding on the floor. She was practically running in place as she tried to get her dad to move.

"I think you'd better go, before Sarah explodes from anticipation," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Blaine laughed, sliding his arm from Kurt's waist, pulling Sarah toward him and picking her up. "I'll see you back in the room later,"

"Okay," Kurt replied, patting Blaine's shoulder.

"Let's go!" Sarah exclaimed, pointing down the hall towards the arcade. Blaine laughed and walked them away.

Kurt watched them walk away for a moment before turning and walking toward the elevators. All he wanted to do was sleep, and he had no idea how Sarah could have so much energy. He smiled and prayed that the rest of their vacation would be as great as today was.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so sorry that this update took a long time but to make it up to you I wrote that fort fic woop! If you want to read it, it's called 'Another Saturday Afternoon' It's chapter three of that fic. Which is basically just a random collection of one-shots I wrote. So. yeah.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3_

_PS_

_Someone asked if Sarah was adopted or how she came to be, and, not that it matters, but she is adopted. It's not really apart of the main story but that's how that happened heh. So, she may not be biologically related to Blaine and Kurt, but she had been raised by them since she before she can remember and both of their personalities have rubbed off on her. Mhm. It doesn't really change anything in this story, and it's not going to come into play at all. I do have an idea for an actual plot that will come into play later on but for now everything is sunshine and rainbows._


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt woke up at nine thirty, kicking Blaine lightly to wake him up. He stood and walked over to Sarah's bed, shaking her by the shoulders. He scowled while both just groaned and buried their faces in their pillows. He threw open the curtains with hopes that the morning sun would help wake his family.

"We have to check out by eleven, so you better get up and start getting ready," Kurt announced, grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom.

Blaine started at the sound of the door closing. Sitting up in his bed he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and yawned. He found his socks on the ground and slipped them on.

"Sarah, it's time to get up," Blaine said lazily, throwing a pillow at Sarah's head.

Groaning irritably, Sarah rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head. "But daddy, I'm tired," Sarah said loudly, voice muffled by the pillows.

Blaine smiled, feeling more and more awake as he walked around the hotel room. He found his shoes and slipped them on, grabbing his jacket off the chair. He knew Kurt would be mad at him for leaving the room in his pyjamas but he needed coffee, and he really didn't care about his appearance right now.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast," Blaine said, grabbing the room key off the night stand. "If you want something you better wake up,"

Sarah sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Can you get me a chocolate chip muffin please?"

"Of course," Blaine replied, walking toward Sarah to place a soft kiss on the top of her head, before turning and heading out of the room.

Sarah blinked rapidly, adjusting to the bright sun streaming through the windows. She grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels lazily. When she found cartoons, she set the remote back and lazily walked toward her suitcase.

Grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she walked back to her bed and fell face first onto it. She really did not enjoy the mornings.

Blaine returned ten minutes later with two coffees and a muffin for Sarah. He kicked off his shoes and sat on his bed, placing the food and drinks on the nightstand next to his bed.

She had gotten dressed and was know leaning back against the head board, watching cartoons.

Blaine tossed the muffin to her and she caught it with a smile. He sipped his coffee, feeling awake, and turned his attention to the TV.

"What're we watching?" Blaine asked, leaning back and getting comfortable.

"Dora the Explorer," Sarah said happily from around a mouthful of muffin.

"What's she looking for this time?"

"Dora needs to get to her gramma's house,"

"I see," Blaine replied, nodding his head.

They watched in silence for a few minutes when Kurt finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Blaine, why are you just sitting there? I thought I told you to get ready?" Kurt accused sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah daddy, he told us to get ready. I got ready." Sarah announced happily, showing off her outfit.

Kurt smiled at her proudly, before turning back to raise an eyebrow at Blaine.

"I got you a coffee," Blaine replied, holding out the cup he'd gotten Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling softly, and took the cup graciously. "Thank you. Now, go get ready,"

Blaine set his coffee aside, glaring playfully at Sarah, who was laughing at him.

Kurt sat in the spot Blaine had just left and turned his attention to the TV, smiling as Sarah yelled for Swiper to stop Swiping.

* * *

><p>The next few days of the Hummel-Anderson's family vacation happened in the same steady pattern. They would drive a few hours each day, and arrive at the next hotel. Sarah would squeal excitedly as she explored the new environment. They would spend their evenings swimming at the hotel pool, or at the arcade. Some days, the family would drive around whatever city they were in and pick something fun to do. They had spent some days at a mall shopping, much to Kurt's delight, and other days bowling, or seeing a movie.<p>

After four fun filled days of travelling, the family arrived in Lima, Ohio. Kurt stared out his window at the familiar scenery. He smiled as they drove past the park he had spent so much time at with Blaine, back when they were younger. They passed houses Kurt used to drive by when he was on his way to school. They passed his old high school and Kurt was filled with memories, both good and bad. He turned to his husband, who smiled in understanding.

Blaine had only gone to McKinley for his senior year, but he still had a lot of fond memories there. He and Kurt had to face a lot of difficult times, but he wouldn't change it for the world. The hate and bullying was definitely worth getting to see Kurt smile every day, and getting to be by his side.

They turned onto a very familiar street and drove past a few houses. Kurt smiled brightly as they parked in front of the house he grew up in.

The family climbed out of the car, grabbed their luggage and walked up the stone walkway to the front door. Kurt rang the doorbell, his heart filling with nostalgia, as Sarah jumped up and down excitedly in front of him.

The door opened quickly to reveal a smiling Carole.

"Hi," Kurt said simply, waving his hand.

"Gramma!" Sarah yelled, dropping her suit case and running forward. She threw her arms around Carole's waist, hugging her tightly.

Kurt watched his daughter hug the woman who he was proud to have as a mother.

"Hello my girl," Carole said happily, grabbing Sarah from under the arms and picking her up. She hugged her granddaughter to her chest tightly, before letting her down.

Kurt grabbed Sarah's forgotten suitcase and entered his old home. He set the bags by the door before being swept up into an enormous hug.

"Hi mom," Kurt said quietly. He had been calling Carole his mother for years, but it still made his heart swell. He still missed his mother dearly, but he had accepted her passing. And Carole was the best step-mother Kurt could ever hope for.

"Hello honey," Carole replied, squeezing Kurt once more. She let go and pulled away to stare happily into Kurt's eyes. "Oh it's been too long; you really need to visit more often." Carole said as she moved to wrap Blaine in a hug.

"Yeah, we really do," Kurt agreed.

"Is that Kurt?"

Everyone turned at the sound of Burt's voice coming from down the hall.

Sarah squealed happily as Burt walked out of a room, towards the family in front of the door. Sarah ran at the sight of him, jumping up and landing in his arms. "Hi Grampa!"

"Oh, there's my special girl," Burt said happily, kissing Sarah on the cheek.

"Hi dad," Kurt stepped around Blaine and Carole to get to his father. Burt set Sarah down, who just skipped forward to be picked up by her grandma.

"Hello son," Burt wrapped his arms around his son's neck and pulled him into a hug. Kurt hugged his father tightly, revelling in the warmth and protection that always filled him when he was around his dad. "How've you been?"

"Good, we've all been good." Kurt replied, pulling away from his father to speak to him face to face.

"Well that's good," Burt replied, patting his son on the shoulder, walking forward to face Blaine. "And you. You've been taking care of my son, yes?"

Kurt covered his face with his hands, groaning in amusement and slight embarrassment. Even after all these years, Burt still protected Kurt like he was still a little boy.

"Yes, sir, you don't have anything to worry about," Blaine replied with a politely nervous smile, holding out his hand for Burt to shake.

"Good, let's keep it that way," Burt replied with a playful smile, pushing Blaine's hand away in favour for scooping him up in a hug. Blaine laughed, hugging back.

Kurt watched as his husband made casual small talk with his father, while his daughter told his mother everything that happened since the last time they were all together. He smiled as he walked over to his bags, intending to put them away.

"Oh sweetie, you don't need to do that," Carole said, "You're our guests." She smiled, putting her hand over Kurt's shoulder and gently pushing him toward the kitchen.

Kurt smiled over his shoulder at her stepmom. "It's really not a big deal; I can't put our bags away,"

"Nonsense! I'm sure you're tired from that long drive. C'mon, I'll pour you some coffee." Carole pushed Kurt into the kitchen, motioning for Blaine to follow. "Burt, honey, can you take the bags upstairs please?"

"What?" Burt asked, genuinely shocked.

Carole gave Burt a quick, stern look before disappearing with Kurt around the corner. Kurt listened as Blaine offered to help with the bags, laughing as Sarah yelled out that she could do it.

He sat at the kitchen table, taking in the familiar setting as Carole poured him a cup of coffee. The house had barely changed since Kurt moved out all those years ago, and he was filled with nostalgia.

"So how was the drive? Did Sarah handle it well?" Carole asked, as Kurt sipped at his drink.

"It was good. Sarah got a bit impatient at times, but she had fun. She did a lot of colouring," Kurt said with a fond laugh.

Kurt talked with his stepmother for a few minutes, recalling the events of their trip, when Blaine and Burt entered. Sarah ran in a moment later, carrying a small puzzle.

"Daddy look! I found a puzzle!" Sarah announced, sitting in the chair next to Kurt. She placed the box on the table and took off the lid, placing it off to the side.

Carole stood to get coffee for Blaine and Burt, as Kurt grabbed the lid and smiled at the artwork. He remembered it from when he was a child, grazing his fingers over the fading picture of a cat with her kittens. Sarah smiled excitedly, dumping the thirty piece puzzle onto the table in front of her.

Sarah looked around at the adults drinking their coffee and tapped Kurt on the shoulder gently to get his attention. "Don't I get a coffee, daddy?" she asked curiously, staring at Kurt's cup.

"I don't think you'll enjoy coffee," Kurt said gently. "But we can get you some juice if you want,"

Sarah nodded happily as Kurt stood to get his daughter a drink. He felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back, and Carole stood to get Sarah the juice.

"Gramma?" Sarah asked timidly, as Kurt sat back in his chair with a grateful smile.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I get a coffee mug too, please?" Sarah asked, smiling sweetly.

Carole felt her heart melt at her granddaughter's request. She pulled a blue coffee mug from the cupboard, filling it with sweet, tropical juice. She handed the glass to Sarah, who accepted it happily.

Sarah sipped her juice, setting her cup to the side and returning to her puzzle.

The family sat around the table, sipping their coffee, telling stories and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand down the familiar streets of Lima, Ohio. Carole and Burt had offered to take Sarah to a movie, claiming to give the couple some time to reminisce. But they knew the grandparents just wanted to spoil their grandchild.<p>

Blaine swung their linked hands mindlessly, smiling at his husband. They walked for a few minutes in silence, Kurt leading the way. He didn't know where he was going; he was just letting his feet take him on a familiar path.

They turned a corner and Kurt froze mid-stride. Blaine turned to stare at his husband in confusion, following his gaze towards McKinley High. He turned back to his husband, feeling apprehensive. He bumped his shoulder against Kurt, pulling him out of the trance he was in.

Kurt sighed, smiling slightly. The school wasn't as intimidating as it was when he was a teenager, forced to spend hours there, but he was still felt a little uneasy being this close to it. He could see the dumpsters he used to get thrown into from where he was standing. Squaring his shoulders back, he walked forward with confidence, pulling Blaine along beside him.

"This place seemed a lot more terrifying when I younger," Kurt said quietly, walking through the empty student parking lot, toward the back of the school.

Blaine just nodded, letting Kurt rediscover his old school. He only went to McKinley for a year, and the school had always been, and will always be, more Kurt's than his.

"I remember the first time I came to watch a football game," Kurt said, staring out at the open field behind the school. "It was a few months after I joined glee club. I didn't really want to go, but Mercedes begged me. And I really couldn't say no to that girl." He laughed at the memory. He had enjoyed spending time with his best friend, but he hated having to cheer for the people who made his life hell. Even though he had been a part of it for a while, he hated the foot ball team.

Kurt pulled his husband closer to his body, dropping Blaine's hand in favour of linking his arm with Blaine's. They walked in a comfortable silence, filled only by the breeze whistling in their ears.

Kurt led them to the abandoned bleachers, sitting on the lowest level.

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, resting his head contentedly on Kurt's shoulder.

"This place was hell for me. But at the same time, it was home." Kurt said with a quiet laugh. "Thank you, by the way. For transferring, and all that. It really meant a lot to me."

Blaine leaned away from Kurt, to stare into the blue eyes he loved so much. "I told you a million times, Kurt, you don't need to thank me for that. Transferring helped me, just as much as it helped you." He gave Kurt a sincere look, his eyes brimming with affection.

"I love you," Kurt said quietly.

"I love you too," Blaine replied. He leaned over, pressing his lips gently against Kurt's.

Kurt smiled into the touch, kissing back. He lifted his hand to cup Blaine's face, deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling back. He rested his forehead against Blaine's and smiled.

"Let's get out of here," Kurt said, standing suddenly. Blaine laughed gently, following Kurt's lead. They locked hands and walked back the way they came, leaving McKinley High behind them.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat at the coffee table in the living room, putting together her second puzzle with her Gramma. This puzzle was a bit harder than the one she put together earlier, but with Carole's help, they made quick work of it.<p>

Sarah put the last piece in the puzzle, sitting back and cheering with Carole. She grazed her fingers over the picture of a lighthouse and smiled.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Carole asked once Sarah was finished admiring their work.

Sarah nodded enthusiastically, hopping onto the couch next to her Gramma. Carole snatched the remote from Burt, who looked annoyed before he realized it was being handed to Sarah.

No matter what she did, Burt would never be mad at her granddaughter.

Sarah leaned forward, grabbing her bag of popcorn off the table. She had gotten every snack she asked for at the theatre, but being the nice girl she was, she didn't ask for much. She only got one bag of popcorn, and two other bags of candy, along with a large cup of Pepsi. In her mind it wasn't much, and in Carole's mind it wasn't enough.

Carole had been willing to buy the entire theatre for Sarah, and Burt was only too happy to agree. But Sarah knew to never take more than needed. She felt that getting more than one bag of candy was asking for a little much, and Kurt might not approve, but her grandparents had insisted. And really, who can argue with more candy?

The family sat silently, watching cartoons and eating their leftover snacks. Sarah would occasionally laugh loudly at the TV and Carole and Burt would share a fond look.

They enjoyed living in the house, just the two of them, but they did get lonely sometimes. Carole missed hearing the sound of her children's laughter, or their excited footsteps as they ran around the house. Burt mostly missed having a child to love, and care for. They knew full and well that they spoiled Sarah, but they didn't mind. She was their third and youngest grandchild. Plus they didn't get to see her often, considering Kurt and Blaine lived so far away.

A knock at the door forced Carole from her thoughts, and she stood to answer it.

"Hey Carole! Where's my boy Kurt at?" Mercedes exclaimed as the door opened. Carole beamed happily, wrapping Mercedes in a hug.

"He went for a walk with Blaine; he should be home soon." Carole said as Mercedes walked in with her husband, Anthony, and daughter Mia.

"Auntie Cedes!" Sarah squealed, running and jumping into Mercedes' out stretched arms.

"Hey baby," Mercedes cooed, squeezing Sarah tightly. Sarah giggled, fighting against Mercedes' strong hold. She broke free, jumping to the ground and smiling up at her aunty. "Look how big you've gotten!"

Sarah laughed, standing up as straight as possible, looking proud.

"Hi Sarah!" Mia said happily. She had dark hair and a striking resemblance to Mercedes. Even though Mia was three years older than Sarah, the two were inseparable. They didn't get to see each other more than once a year, since Mia lived in California with her parents. But when they did get together, they were basically glued to each other's side.

Sarah giggled a hello, pulling Mia into a hug, before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the living.

Mercedes watched them leave, before turning back to Carole. "We got into town a few days ago. Mia's been talking about seeing Sarah non-stop since she heard they'd be here too."

Carole laughed happily, turning to see the two girls on the couch, eating Sarah's candy.

"Kurt and Blaine should be here shortly. How about we go to the kitchen?"

Carole led the way to the kitchen, Burt, Mercedes, and Anthony following close behind.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy, look who's here!"<p>

Kurt and Blaine had just entered the house when Sarah and Mia ran up to them, jumping up and down excitedly. Kurt grinned happily, scooping up Mia and hugging her tightly. "Hello Mia, long time no see,"

"Hi Uncle Kurt!" Mia giggled, jumping down from Kurt's arms to hug Blaine. "Hello Uncle Blaine!"

"Where's your mom?" Kurt asked, feeling excitement bubble inside of him at getting to see Mercedes for the first time in just under a year.

"Kurt, it's been so long!" Mercedes announced, walking down the hall from the kitchen.

Kurt laughed, walking quickly to hug her. "Oh, too long."

The pair pulled away, to talk and laugh.

Blaine watched the two friends reunite, when Anthony exited the kitchen. Blaine smiled at him, and the two shook hands, chatting happily and catching up.

A few hours later, the four adults were seated in the local bar, drinking and talking about everything that happened in their lives since the last time they had been together. They had left their kids at Burt and Carole's house to have a sleepover.

Kurt had been looking forward to seeing Mercedes ever since they had planned the get together two months ago. He took a sip of his drink, laughing at something Anthony said, and felt warmth and comfort wash over him.

Staying with his parents, getting to spend time with Mercedes and Anthony, and Sarah getting to be with Mia; this was probably the best part of the vacation for the Hummel-Anderson family.

* * *

><p><em>I would just like to apologize for any spellinggrammar errors. I edited this chapter a bunch but I still feel like it's lacking. I don't know. I'm not overly proud of this one._

_Ps, in my mind, Finn had two kids. Both boys, both a few years older than Sarah. And Blaine transferred to McKinley for reasons that I haven't specified, and aren't really important to the story at all. So basically, feel free to make up your own reasons. If there's any other questions feel free to ask. :)_

**_AND TO ANY AND EVERYONE WHO READS/REVIEWS/ OR EVEN ACTUALLY LIKES THIS STORY I LOVE YOU. I'm not used to people enjoying things that I create and it makes me feel super special. :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay before we get into the actual chapter I have a million things I need to say, so bear with me._

_I AM AN ASSHOLE. I haven't updated in an eternity and I am an asshole. I have written other stories that have also not been updated in forever and I am an asshole. I make a promise to update, have an anxiety attack about not being able to meet the deadline, then I give up because **I. am. an. asshole.** And I am so, sincerely sorry. I am honestly more sorry about this story than any other story I have up right now. Because I love this AU. I love the characters. But I never write it anymore and fuck I am sososososososososososo Sorry. I hope you can forgive me :(_

_Also, the ending of the vacation was giving me shit and I couldn't deal with it in the state of mind I was in so I gave up with that idea. The ending of the vacation was terrible anyways so whatever. I have now skipped ahead in time. Sarah is going into grade five. Yes, she is still best friends with Erica. Yes, she is growing up fast. Yes, I suck with transitions. And no, I am actually just an asshole._

_Okay, I think I'll just add the rest at the bottom._

_ I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you're still sticking around even though I am an asshole then holy shit I love you will you marry me_

* * *

><p>"How about this one?"<p>

"Daddy, that's lame."

"Yeah Kurt, it's lame,"

"Oh shut up. Sarah, it's not lame it's practical."

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked down the aisle to look at the bright and sparkly notebooks that Kurt wouldn't let her get.

Kurt sighed, setting the plain, blue notebook back on the shelf.

"Just let her get the other ones, it's not a big deal." Blaine said with a shrug, picking up a pack of number two pencils from the shelf.

"Those notebooks are terrible quality. They'll fall apart after a week. She only wants them because all her friends will have them. These are actually useful. And they'll last for longer than two days," Kurt argued, flipping through a stack of different coloured notebooks. He grabbed a couple of different colours and placed them in the cart.

Blaine bit his lip as he turned his eyes down the aisle to see his daughter staring longingly at row after row of name brand notebooks. Searching the aisle, Blaine smiled as he saw a compromise.

"How about this?"

Kurt turned his head to see Blaine holding up a pink notebook with an inviting, though generically repetitive, design on the cover.

"Butterflies. Very nice." Kurt said with a nod as he turned back to grab a few packages of paper off the shelves.

"They're good quality, won't fall apart, and they're not lame."

"The notebooks I picked out aren't lame!"

"They're kind of lame." Blaine said with a laugh, handing the pink notebook to Kurt.

Kurt flipped through the pages and gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, fine, whatever. Excuse me for wanting what's best for our daughter."

"You're excused," Blaine replied, placing a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt rolled his eyes as he began searching through a bin for the best quality sharpener.

Blaine walked down the aisle with the pink notebook behind his back. "Your dad and I have come to an agreement," Blaine said, kneeling down so he was at eye level with Sarah.

Sarah raised her eyebrow in question as she turned to face her dad.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked, pulling the notebook out from behind his back to show Sarah.

Smiling slightly, Sarah took the notebook from her dad's hands. "It's pretty but..." Sarah trailed off, her eyes darting to the tall shelves of name brand notebooks. She bit her lip as she stared at the purple notebook on the shelf in front of her. It had her favourite celebrity on the cover, with bright pink stars and hearts all around it.

"...But you want these notebooks," Blaine finished for her.

"Well... yeah." Sarah said, hanging her head and staring at her shoes. She had complained earlier about never getting anything she wanted, but Kurt still turned her down. Sarah never liked arguing with her dads, but she really just wanted to get the cooler notebooks.

"Well, how about this. We get these notebooks," Blaine said gesturing to the generic book in his hand. "And I convince dad to let you get _one_ of those ones," Blaine nodded toward the tall shelves of notebooks.

Sarah's face immediately lit up as she smiled.

"Yes?" Blaine asked with a small laugh.

"Thanks dad!" Sarah squealed, throwing her arms around Blaine's neck and hugging him closely.

Blaine smiled, hugging his daughter against his chest closely before releasing her so she could grab a book from the shelves.

They walked back to where Kurt was debating over which erasers to get as they placed their stack of notebooks in the cart.

"So we finally came to an agreement?" Kurt asked as Sarah skipped off down the aisle to look at markers.

"We're getting the generic ones, but Sarah gets one fancier notebook."

"What?" Kurt asked in shock.

"It's only fair. Plus, you've been a bit over protective with all this shopping stuff."

Kurt sighed, tossing a packet of erasers into the cart. "I know. But I just want the best for her. She's getting older; school's going to start getting harder... I just want to make everything perfect for her."

Blaine smiled affectionately as he moved to stand behind Kurt. He wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and leaned his head against his shoulder. "The only way to truly get what's best for her is by taking her opinion into consideration. If she doesn't like what she's getting, how is it the best?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'm just... being overprotective again."

"Only in the best way," Blaine said, placing a soft kiss to Kurt's shoulder. "Sarah knows you mean well. She still loves you. And so do I."

Kurt smiled happily as he gazed to where his daughter was comparing two different packs of markers. He leaned back into Blaine's hold and rested his hands over top of Blaine's.

"Good. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Blaine pushed open the door to the Hummel-Anderson apartment before standing back and letting his family enter before him.<p>

Sarah dragged a ton of bags into the room behind her, insisting she could handle it. She dropped the bags onto the kitchen floor as she ran off to find Marcel.

Kurt entered the home after her, Blaine following behind him closely. They both set the bags they were holding onto the counter before sitting and breathing a collective sigh of relief. After a long day of shopping, there was nothing like sitting down and relaxing.

"Can we label all my stuff?" Sarah asked excitedly, holding a black permanent marker in her hand. Marcel was winding around her feet, obviously happy that everyone was finally home.

"Can't it wait? I'm tired," Blaine said, leaning back in his chair and sighing dramatically.

"If we don't do it now we're going to forget! And then I'll have to go to school without labelled stuff and no one will know it's mine and people will steal it! People will steal my stuff!"

"Sarah, sweetie, no one's going to steal your stuff." Kurt laughed.

"They won't if they know it's mine! How are they supposed to know who's is what if my stuff isn't labelled?" Sarah returned, sitting on the floor and pulling things out of the plastic shopping bags.

"She has a point," Blaine said with a shrug.

"I'm glad you think so. Have fun labelling, I'm going to take a nap," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's head and leaving to his bedroom.

Blaine stared after him as he scrambled to find words that would make Kurt stay and help. The door closed gently and Blaine was left shaking his head and muttering curse words under his breath.

"Please?" Sarah pleaded, holding a pencil case in one hand and the marker in the other. Her bottom lip was sticking out in a pout that she had no doubt practiced.

Blaine stared into Sarah's adorable eyes and threw his hands up in surrender. How could anyone say no to that adorable face?

The next hour was filled with Blaine writing Sarah's initials on all the items Sarah placed in front of him. Blaine sat quietly as Sarah filled the silent air with story after story. She only stopped talking to breathe, and take a sip of water. It seemed like she had a million things to say, and Blaine listened to each one carefully. He loved his daughter's mind. She was so full of ideas and stories. It made him happy that she was comfortable enough to share all of it with him.

Sometime during the labelling process, Kurt came out of his room to make dinner for everyone. Twenty minutes of cooking and labelling later, the Hummel-Anderson family was seated around the dinner table with plates of pasta in front of them and pile after pile of school supplies on the kitchen floor.

"You are going to put this all away when you're finished eating, right?" Kurt asked Sarah with an expectant look.

Sarah giggled and nodded, turning to look at all of the things they'd bought. "There sure is a lot of stuff here. Am I really going to need it all?"

"It was on the list so I'm assuming you'll need everything at one point or another," Blaine explained.

"Wow..." Sarah said slowly.

Kurt watched Sarah closely as she grew quiet, staring into her bowl and pushing her food around.

"Anything on your mind?" Kurt asked, taking a drink from his cup.

Sarah looked up into Kurt's eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath and set her fork down, attempting to get her words in order.

"Is... is grade five really hard? Do you think... I'll pass?" Sarah asked quietly.

"It's not hard necessarily, but it is more difficult. If you put the effort in, and do your best, than you're sure to pass. I promise." Kurt replied with a genuine smile. He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Sarah's gently.

Sarah let out a relieved sigh, letting her hand grasp Kurt's tightly. For some reason, hearing her dad say she would pass made her feel a lot more confident. If her parents believed she could do something, then why shouldn't she believe it?

After everyone was finished eating, and the kitchen was completely cleaned, the family parted ways. Kurt and Blaine went into the living room. Kurt to read, and Blaine to watch tv and hold Kurt.

Sarah grabbed the fancy pink notebook she got, her favourite blue pen, and walked toward the front door. She whistled quietly and Marcel ran around the corner to greet her. She called out to her dad's to let them know where she was going and walked out of the apartment.

She led Marcel up to the rooftop patio, breathing in the familiar scent of the cool night air. She sat on her favourite bench and set the notebook on the edge of the building. She stared down at the busy streets and smiled as she uncapped her pen.

Marcel curled up on Sarah's lap, falling to sleep quickly.

Sarah patted Marcel gently as she took a moment to get her words in order. She opened her notebook and began writing on the fresh paper.

_As long as you do your best and put the effort in, you are sure to pass._

_I promise._

* * *

><p><em>OKAY! Will I be updating more regularly? Will this story ever get an actual plot? The questions are unending and unanswerable.<em>

_Except, yes I will try and give this a plot soon. For right now it's just nonsense omg. And as for updating... I want to. I wish I could just give up school and the rest of my life and just write fanfiction for you. But, I am terrible. I am not going to make any promises about updating because I will just break them and then I will get insanely depressed._

_But my new years resolution is to update more frequently! I am working on the next chapter of Only For You and I have the next four to five chapters of He Was Furniture outlined so hopefully I'll be able to post more as time goes on._

_Lastly, I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You are all such amazing people. I'm doing all of this for you guys and I love each and every one of you. Please, please don't give up on me just because I suffer from a severe case of douchebag. I really do adore you. **Thank you for reading. :)**_


End file.
